Harry Potter et les pouvoirs des héritiers
by elpotter
Summary: Sixième année. Tout à changer pour le Survivant. Désormais chacun a choisi son camp et pour Harry, c'est: Tuer ou être tué. Entre ses entraînements, cours et matchs de Quidditch, Harry auratil le temps de retrouver les pierres des héritiers?
1. Tuer ou être tué et mort à jamais

**1**

**Tuer ou être tué et mort à jamais**

Il entendit une fois de plus le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange. Hurler ne servait à rien. Il était parti, jamais il ne reviendrait. Harry le savait désormais mais n'arrivait point à l'accepter. Mort… Il ne pouvait se résigner à qualifier son parrain de ce mot, ces quatre lettres dont selon lui, il était le responsable. S'il n'avait pas cru à ce rêve, s'il avait pratiqué l'occlumancie avec acharnement comme le lui avait demandé instamment Dumbledore et Hermione, s'il n'avait pas été manipulé, il ne serait pas seul… Mais il était maintenant trop tard, le Survivant le savait mais n'arrivait pas non plus à l'accepter.

Il y avait un mois de cela, Harry avait perdu ce qui lui restait de famille, son « père adoptif », son ami, le meilleur ami de son père, Sirius, Patmol, Sniffle… Il était le seul à le regarder comme un adolescent, certes au destin exceptionnel, mais comme un adolescent aussi normal que pouvait l'être Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort lui avait déjà pris ses parents et maintenant il lui prenait son parrain.

Il y avait quinze ans de cela, alors que celui que les journalistes avaient surnommés le Survivant n'avait qu'un an, par une inquiétante nuit d'Halloween, le mage noir avait tenté de tuer Harry Potter. Il avait seulement tenté, car le terrible sort de mort s'était retourné contre lui et Harry avait eu pour simple marque de cet affrontement une cicatrice qui le rendait célèbre et un destin qu'il devrait affronter. Cinq fois, Voldemort avait tenté de tuer Harry, cinq fois, il avait échoué. Hormis son premier affrontement avec Celui-Dont-On-N'ose-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Harry l'avait empêché de retrouver son pouvoir en première année alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pour projet de se procurer la pierre philosophale. Durant sa seconde année, Harry avait empêché Tom Jedusor de revenir grâce à son souvenir et de tuer Ginny, il avait tué un Basilic et avait trouvé l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets avec l'aide de Hermione. Pendant sa troisième année, Harry avait fait la connaissance de celui qu'il avait désormais perdu, avait protégé Sirius et Hermione des Détraqueurs et avait sauvé Buck en compagnie de Hermione. En quatrième année, Harry avait du participer à la Coupe de Feu et ainsi combattre de nombreuses créatures grâce à l'entraînement de Hermione et l'aide de Ron. Mais surtout pendant cette année-là, il l'avait vu renaître accroché à une pierre tombale et avait revu ses parents sortis de la baguette de Voldemort. Et l'année précédente, il avait du subir ces affreuses visions, être ignoré par Dumbledore, entraîner des élèves au combat et avait perdu Sirius. Tout été fait pour repenser à Sirius du plus petit au plus grand des souvenirs.

Cependant même avec toutes les aventures qu'il avait du avoir, Harry n'avait pas eu la moindre récompense de la part de Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du monde. Il avait caché à Harry durant cinq ans une prophétie guidant son destin et avait fini par la lui révéler seulement parce qu'il s'y sentait obliger. Il s'agissait d'un des sujets de préoccupation de Harry et à force de se la répéter, Harry la connaissait désormais par cœur :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défie, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore._

_L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Voldemort avait prit connaissance de la première partie de la prophétie grâce à un espion qui était là lorsque Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de Divination à Poudlard, avait révélé la prophétie à Dumbledore. Heureusement cette nuit-là, l'espion avait été repéré et jeté dehors. Le mage noir avait reconnu dans les deux premiers vers de la prophétie Harry et avait essayé de le tuer et le destin de Harry s'était joué à cause de cela.

Dumbledore avait durant cette entrevue reconnut ses tords mais à première vue, il avait déjà tout oublié. A cette pensée, Harry, qui venait de se réveiller, perlant de sueur et la cicatrice en feu, frappa de dépit et de rage son coussin. Voilà trois semaines que Harry était de retour au 4, Privet Drive mais il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'aucun de ses amis, ni les membres de l'Ordre, ni Ron, ni Hermione. Trois semaines que Harry était seul, seul à se morfondre. L'une des seules lettres que Harry avait reçue depuis son retour de Poudlard était une lettre de Dumbledore, le jour même de son arrivée chez les Dursleys et elle était ainsi écrite :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais bien que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été facile pour toi mais pour toi, quelques mesures sont à respectés. L'envoi et la réception de lettres devront être limités au cas d'urgence, tes amis sont au courant. Pour que la protection dont tu es doté grâce à ta tante fonctionne au maximum, il faut que tu ne sortes pas de Privet Drive. Enfin pour limiter les risques de danger, je te demanderais de ne pas rester dehors au-delà de vingt heures._

_Pour ta sécurité, respectes ses règles._

_Ton directeur, Albus Dumbledore._

Une fois de plus, Dumbledore organisait sa vie. Il n'avait pas précisé quand il quitterait les Dursleys, cependant Harry avait remarqué la surveillance dont il faisait encore preuve. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre, Harry faisait toujours en sorte de dépasser le couvre-feu et de sortir du « périmètre de sécurité ».

Sur son bureau étaient amassés les différents numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que Harry avait reçu et lisait attentivement, différents parchemins et ces livres. La seule chose que Harry pouvait faire à Privet Drive, c'était lire et travailler. Ses devoirs scolaires étaient finis depuis déjà deux semaines et l'ennui avait fait écrire à Harry des longueurs supplémentaires. Harry avait aussi revu tous les sortilèges qu'il avait étudiés et les maîtrisait parfaitement grâce à une permission d'utilisation de la magie qu'il avait reçue, il y avait deux semaines de cela et de la part Cornélius Fudge.

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_Je tenais, d'abord, à m'excuser des calomnies que je vous ai fait subir l'an passé et je me surprend moi-même d'y avoir pensé. Comment vous qui aviez permis au monde magique des jours meilleurs auriez pu mentir sur le retour de Celui-Dont-On-N'ose-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? J'espère que mes excuses suffiront._

_De plus, j'aimerais vous exprimer toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre parrain qui a été accusé à tord. Il a désormais été réhabilité et a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume. Hormis la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses spires, les Aurors du ministère ont désormais pour objectif de retrouver Peter Pettigrow, dont nous connaissons désormais les vrais actes grâce au professeur Albus Dumbledore, qui nous a mis au courant de tout._

_Pour appuyer mes excuses, je vous accorde l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, alors que vous êtes un sorcier de premier cycle, pour l'usage que vous voulez et pour ne pas vous retrouver désarmer face à Vous-Savez-Qui. Votre professeur n'est pas au courant de cette permission et je vous invite à l'y mettre. Il est bien entendu évident que vous devez respectez le Secret commun à tous les sorciers en faisant attention à ne pas utiliser la magie devant les Moldus. Bien entendu, je sais que l'avenir des sorciers vous tient autant à cœur qu'à moi. _

_En vous répétant mes sincères condoléances,_

_Cornélius Oswald Fudge._

Harry avait été agréablement surpris par la lettre qu'il avait reçue du ministre de la magie et utilisait cette permission pour travailler différents sorts. Cependant il était difficile de travailler sans livre sur lesquels s'appuyer et avait uniquement travailler sur les manuels qu'il utilisait à Poudlard et les livres qu'il avait dont ceux offerts par Sirius et Remus au Noël dernier.

Harry, n'ayant plus l'envie de dormir, saisit un livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal et le lut. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était celui qui a survécu et une célébrité dans le monde magique ?

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Harry entendit les voix des Dursleys dans la cuisine et décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Les Dursleys, peureux de recevoir un quelconque sort de la part de Maugrey, dont l'œil magique avait effrayé l'Oncle Vernon, ignoraient entièrement Harry, ce qui ne déplaisait nullement à ce dernier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait manger normalement, garder ses affaires de magie dans sa chambre et faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Grâce à la pratique intensive de la boxe, Dudley avait perdu du poids et avait donc cessé son régime, que l'Oncle Vernon qualifiait « de lapin ». Pourtant, même avec les trophées que Dudley avait remporté, il n'arrêtait pas de frapper les enfants de huit à dix ans en compagnie de sa bande de copains qui le surnommait Big D. Lors de ses promenades en soirée que Harry faisait simplement pour déranger Dumbledore, Harry surprenait toujours Dudley et ses amis à fumer et à boire au coin des rues ou encore à vandaliser tout ce qu'il trouvait et le seul siège de balançoire qu'il restait avait fini par céder.

Alors que l'Oncle Vernon lisait le _Daily Mail_, que la tante Pétunia observait les Piers qui restauraient leur jardin, l'émission de Dudley fut interrompu par un flash spécial. Harry pensa à augmenter le volume et soudain il augmenta tellement que les tympans des Dursleys et de Harry faillirent exploser. Surpris, Harry saisit la télécommande, baissa le son et écouta la journaliste qui disait :

« _Cette nuit même, un triple homicide a été commis dans la banlieue de Manchester. En effet, deux jeunes filles accompagnées de leur frère ont été assassinées. Ils portaient alors de longues capes étranges pour la saison. La seule trace de l'éventuel meurtrier et une trace laissée dans le ciel d'une tête de mort et d'un serpent. Tout cela reste très mystique. Les spécialistes en pyrotechnie nous disent que ce feu d'artifice est impossible à réaliser surtout qu'aucun bruit n'a été entendu. Ce meurtre déjà étrange l'est désormais encore plus_, conclut-elle ».

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, laissant les Dursleys en plan devant la télévision. Enervé, Harry saisit un de ses livres et le jetant contre le mur. Inutile, il se sentait parfaitement inutile alors qu'il était, selon la prophétie, le seul à pouvoir à vaincre Voldemort. Lire ses livres ne servait absolument à rien, maintenant. La solitude qui l'entourait au 4, Privet Drive plaisait à Harry. Il ne voulait ni des regards des autres ni de leur condoléances. Mais Harry aurait aimé être tenu informé. De plus, Hermione et Ron avaient certainement pris connaissance de certains événements dont Harry ignorait l'existence, alors qu'il en avait fait plus que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix réunit. Il aurait certainement aimé y retourner, si Sirius n'était pas mort. Harry repensa alors à l'événement qui s'était produit devant la télévision, il avait monté le son de la télévision sans baguette magique, rien qu'en y pensant, étrange… Mais les réflexions de Harry furent interrompues par la Gazette du Sorcier que l'hibou avait déposé sur son lit, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas fait. D'ailleurs, la chambre de Harry n'avait rien de propre. Des parchemins traînés sur le sol jonché de taches d'encre, des plumes que Harry avait cassés s'amassés sur son bureau et depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry n'avait pas non plus pensé à nettoyer la cage d'Hedwige. Il le ferait quand l'humeur lui viendrait. Hormis le désordre de sa chambre, l'apparence de Harry laissait à désirer. Sous ses yeux se dessinaient des cernes de fatigue et ses yeux brillaient d'une extrême froideur, l'expression que Harry voulait montrer. L'occlumancie avait atteint son objectif : plus aucune expression et plus aucune émotion ne devait se montrer sur le visage de Harry. Malgré cela, Harry avait désormais un physique assez avantageux. Il dépassait désormais le mètre quatre-vingts. La pratique du Quidditch avait désormais porté ses fruits et Harry possédait une carrure athlétique. Ses yeux vert émeraude, toujours aussi beaux, donnait à Harry son charme. Ses traits fins, qu'il héritait de son père, affinaient le visage de Harry et ses cheveux noir jais lui accordaient ce côté rebelle et désinvolte, plutôt séduisant. Mais Harry, lui, n'y accordait aucune importance. Il saisit donc la Gazette du Sorcier qui, il espérait, donnerait plus de détails sur l'attaque de sorciers :

_Meurtre à Manchester : retour significatif de Vous-Savez-Qui_

_Aujourd'hui, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, trois jeunes sorciers de même famille ont été tués près de Manchester. La marque des Ténèbres est apparu près du lieu du crime ce qui signifie que le meurtrier est sans aucun doute l'un des mangemorts de Voldemort. Selon le ministère, le seul mangemort encore libre et susceptible d'avoir commis ce meurtre est Bellatrix Lestrange, qui a causé la folie de Frank et Alice Longdubat, anciens Aurors, et la mort du parrain du Survivant, Sirius Black. Le mobile plausible de ce meurtre est le fait que les trois sorciers soient d'origine moldue. Notre seul espoir subsiste en Harry Potter. _

_Ecrit par Rita Skeeter._

La période « d'emprisonnement » de Rita Skeeter dans un bocal de Hermione avait touché à sa fin et la journaliste pouvait réécrire, bien entendu, Hermione lui avait sans doute demandé de ne rien écrire de mauvais sur Harry, ce qui expliquait la dernière phrase de son article. Une fois de plus, Bellatrix Lestrange venait de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

Le soir arriva lentement sur Little Whinging. Depuis que Voldemort avait tenté de rentrer dans Harry, il était affaibli et c'est pour cela qu'Harry ne faisait plus le moindre effort en occlumancie pour pouvoir voir certaines actions Voldemort. Mais littéralement épuisé et fatigué de revoir chaque nuit Sirius passer au-delà du voile, Harry décida de faire le vide d'émotion et pour une fois de dormir normalement. Harry s'assit donc en tailleur sur son lit et vida son esprit de toutes ses émotions. Une fois cela fait, Harry se coucha. Les jours qui suivirent furent d'un ennui mortel pour le « célèbre », malgré lui, Harry Potter, qui n'avait plus de livre à lire, plus de devoir à faire et rien sur lequel réfléchir. Harry se laissa donc aller et la tristesse le rattrapa. Il repensa à Sirius et aucune pensée joyeuse n'éclairait son avenir proche. Ses amis finirent par lui manquer et tout cela empêcha à Harry de pratiquer l'occlumancie.

Cinq jours plus tard, Harry fit donc un rêve des plus étrange. Il se trouvait dans une pièce lugubre et sombre. Le paysage qu'on pouvait voir par la misérable fenêtre était tout aussi inquiétant. La cicatrice de Harry brûla soudainement et il fit volte-face. Il vit alors une sorcière vêtue de noir face à Voldemort. Il reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange. La voix suraiguë et effrayante du mage noir se fit entendre :

« Tu n'es qu'une incapable ! Le deuxième échec en deux mois ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te procurer des livres… Pour toutes les avoir, il me faut des renseignements !

- Mais, Maître, je suis seule à travailler…

- Et alors, Bellatrix, de toute façon les autres ne tarderont pas à sortir. Mais pour l'heure, _Endoloris_ ! »

Bellatrix Lestrange se tordit devant les yeux de Harry, qui n'eut nullement pitié d'elle.

Tout à coup, Harry se réveilla au 4, Privet Drive comme toujours perlant de sueur et la cicatrice en feu. Avec le temps il s'y était habitué. Décidément, Harry n'atteignait pas encore l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé : ne plus montrer aucune émotion. Il s'observa dans la glace, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux la tristesse, la colère et l'ennui. Son masque de froideur et d'impénétrabilité avait disparu. Mais Harry avait donc appris que Voldemort tentait de se procurer quelque chose et qu'il délivrerait bientôt ses mangemorts. Tout cela n'avait rien de réjouissant pour Harry mais aussi pour l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'était sans aucun doute nullement au courant.

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Harry monta dans sa chambre. Il devait trouver une solution. Les visions qu'il avait de Voldemort étaient utiles mais dangereuses. Harry devait pouvoir continuer à les voir sans cependant se faire repérer par Voldemort. De plus, Harry devait apprendre à être froid, à ne montrer plus aucun sentiment, pour ne plus être faible. En tout cas, c'était le raisonnement que Harry eut à ce moment-ci. Il devait pouvoir « lire » mais ne pas « être lu ». Il pensa donc à utiliser la légimencie en combinaison avec la liaison magique qu'il avait avec Voldemort.

Harry se souvint alors de la formule que Rogue utilisait pour lire dans son esprit : « Legimens ». Harry eut soudain une idée. Il pointa sa baguette contre sa cicatrice et lança :

« Legimens ! »

Une douleur atroce s'empara alors de Harry qui tomba sur le sol se cognant contre son bureau. Des images lui vinrent soudain à l'esprit où Voldemort était à chaque fois. Harry eut du mal à rouvrir les yeux et chasser ces pensées. Il but un verre d'eau puis toucha sa cicatrice qui s'était ouverte. La douleur était atroce mais Harry devait désormais absolument fermer son esprit. Durant les cours que Rogue avait donnés à Harry, le maître des potions n'avait précisé aucun sortilège permettant de pratiquer l'occlumancie. Hermione aurait certainement pu l'aider en lui donnant un quelque conque livre qui lui permettrait de trouvait la formule pour utiliser ce sortilège. Il était seul, il devait se débrouiller seul… Il devait bloquer son esprit. Le sortilège de blocage pouvait peut-être fonctionner. Harry saisit sa baguette et pointa sa baguette une nouvelle fois sur sa cicatrice et lança :

« Blocus ! »

Le sortilège propulsa Harry qui était aussi bien lanceur et récepteur du sort contre le mur opposé. Harry se releva et s'affala sur son lit. De sa cicatrice, il s'échappait encore un filet de sang. Harry saisit un mouchoir et essuya sa cicatrice. La plaie se referma. Maintenant, Harry devait masquer toutes ses émotions.

19


	2. Surprise d'anniversaire et

** a center 2**

** u Surprise d'anniversaire et correspondance secrète… /p **

p /a /center /u Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le rêve que Harry avait fait et où Voldemort réclamait des renseignements à Bellatrix Lestrange et depuis les sorts que Harry avait lancés sur sa cicatrice. Voldemort ne pouvait plus s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Harry mais Harry n'avait plus eu de visions, comme avant, les visions lui venaient uniquement quand Voldemort était extrêmement en colère ou au contraire, proie à une joie intense. Mais apparemment, le mage noir n'avait ressenti aucun des deux sentiments depuis six jours.

p Harry relisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour, depuis déjà cinq heures. L'ennui rongeait Harry qui était pressé de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Dans quelques heures, il aurait seize ans mais Harry savait pertinemment que cet été, il n'aurait aucun cadeau.

Minuit arriva, bientôt au 4, Privet Drive où Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait seize ans ! Ceci n'était rien de trop réjouissant à ces yeux. Harry décida enfin de se coucher. Il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée mais pas pour un sommeil paisible. Harry se retrouva soudain catapulté dans un manoir sombre. Harry reconnut soudain la voix suraiguë de Voldemort :

« Dans quelques heures, mes fidèles m'auront tous rejoint et je pourrais enfin mettre mon plan à exécution !

- _Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Il ne va tout de même pas,_ pensa Harry… »

Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse.

« Bellatrix, nous allons enfin pouvoir aller à Azkaban et offrir son cadeau à cet idiot de Potter.

- Oui, Maître. »

Voldemort avait donc décidé de se rendre lui-même à Azkaban pour délivrer ses fidèles mangemorts. Harry, impuissant, regardait cette scène se sentant inutile et coupable. Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange transplanèrent donc en direction de la prison la mieux gardée du monde mais qui ne l'était plus, depuis que les Détraqueurs avaient rejoint Voldemort. Dès lors, des Aurors avaient été chargés de surveiller les lieux et cela leur avait empêchés de mieux agir contre Voldemort. Lorsque le mage noir avait transplané, Harry s'était aussi retrouvé devant la prison d'Azkaban. Il se trouvait sur une petite île sans verdure et boueuse et la prison qui lui faisait face était délabré et entièrement grise. Les Aurors qui gardaient la porte de la prison envoyèrent des signaux d'alarme et s'enfermèrent dans la prison. Mais Voldemort sortit sa baguette et fit exploser la titanesque porte sans effort. Ils entrèrent donc dans la prison. Le mage noir, sans se préoccuper des sortilèges qui fusaient sur lui et Bellatrix Lestrange, se dirigea dans la partie où était gardé les mangemorts. Au mois, Voldemort n'avait essayé de tuer aucun des Aurors présents. Des renforts arrivèrent alors et Harry toujours sous forme de « fantôme » continua à observer la scène en tant que simple observateur. Voldemort avança devant les cellules et avec l'aide de Bellatrix Lestrange, il fit exploser toutes les cellules. Ainsi, Avery, Lucius Malefoy, Mr. Lestrange, Macnair, Crabbe et Goyle « pères », Nott et Dolohov sortirent tour à tour de leurs cellules alors que Lestrange sous son bouclier leur tendait des potions pour remonter leur magie qui avait diminué à cause des barrières anti-magie dans les cellules. Les mangemorts transplanèrent tour à tour et Voldemort prit sa baguette et écrivit en lumière rouge dans le ciel bleutée : « Bonne Fête ».

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre de Privet Drive. Ce dernier savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Voldemort parlait de l'anniversaire de Harry à qui il le souhaitait ironiquement et en lui offrant un cadeau dont Harry aurait voulu se passer. Désormais, le seigneur des Ténèbres avait rallié ses troupes. Mangemorts et Détraqueurs étaient à ses côtés. Harry se rappela alors de la phrase prononcée par Voldemort « _je pourrais enfin mettre mon plan à exécution _». De quel plan s'agissait-il ? Allait-il tenter de réunir de nouveaux serviteurs, de tuer Harry ou encore de se procurer une nouvelle arme ? Harry l'ignorait et seul, dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive, il se rendormit. Le lendemain, aux environs de neuf heures, Harry se réveilla après avoir revécu, une fois de plus, la mort de Sirius mais cette fois-ci, la tristesse était là sans douleur physique. Harry, déprimé par l'évasion des mangemorts, alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Après avoir mangé, Harry remonta dans sa chambre et vit la Gazette du jour sur son lit, toujours pas fait, et lut la Une :

_**Evasion de Mangemorts**_

_Bien que les Détraqueurs ne surveillent plus Azkaban depuis qu'ils sont du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère avait assuré que la célèbre prison était bien gardée. Mais les Aurors n'ont pu résisté… Durant cette nuit, Celui-Dont-On-N'ose-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est introduit en personne dans la prison déviant tous les sortilèges et accompagné du seul mangemort encore en liberté, Bellatrix Lestrange. Après avoir délivré ses spires, le mage noir leur a donné des solutions de Force avant qu'ils transplanent. Cependant avant de partir, le mage noir a laissé une inscription dans le ciel : « Bonne Fête ». Cette inscription a été certainement faite en référence à l'anniversaire du jeune Potter qui fête aujourd'hui ses seize ans. Mauvais cadeau pour le Survivant à qui l'équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier souhaite un joyeux Anniversaire !_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter n°1 de la Gazette du Sorcier._

Décidément, l'anniversaire de Harry n'était pas commun du tout. Toutes les personnes ayant souhait un heureux anniversaire à Harry étaient des personnes qu'il détestait.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, un mystérieux parchemin apparut. Harry le saisit et le lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu dois certainement être très étonné de recevoir du courrier. Mais avant tout, Joyeux Anniversaire ! Comment vas-tu ? Excuse-moi, un peu bête comme question, après tout ce que tu as vécu en juin dernier ! Je suis navrée de n'avoir pas pu te soutenir ces derniers temps mais le fait que je sois au Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, n'arrange rien. Saches que je serais toujours là pour te soutenir en toute occasion… Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je prépare une potion pour te faire parvenir du courrier mais la potion se prépare en trois semaines et heureusement, elle est prête pour le jour de ton anniversaire. J'espère être la première personne à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire – en omettant Voldemort et Rita – mais cependant à ne pas être la seule._

_Ces derniers jours doivent être difficiles pour toi et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour arranger ça. Comme tu dois le savoir, il nous a interdit de t'écrire et ainsi, d'essayer de combler le vide qu'à créer la mort de Sirius. Le Quartier général est en effervescence et pour te dire, je m'ennuie mortellement ici. La préparation de cette potion a été mon passe-temps depuis mon arrivée, ici, au début du mois. Ton absence est difficile a supporté et Ronald (nous nous sommes encore disputés) n'arrivera jamais à arranger cela. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, d'ailleurs pour tout le monde, et je me demande si nous avons su te le rendre. Mais saches, que tu peux compter sur moi. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore te fera venir bientôt et que les résultats de nos B.U.S.E viendront eux aussi très rapidement._

_Amicalement (et secrètement),_

_Hermione_

_P.S : Désolée de n'avoir pas pu te faire parvenir ton cadeau._

Surpris, Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre de Hermione. Hermione Granger, aller à l'encontre des règlements de Dumbledore, impossible ! Sa lettre avait beaucoup touché Harry. Il ne se sentait plus seul et se rendit compte que ses amis seraient toujours pour lui, et aujourd'hui, particulièrement Hermione. Harry saisit un parchemin et décida de répondre à Hermione :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Ta lettre m'a beaucoup surpris mais aussi énormément touché. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'est toi et je m'en excuse. Ron et moi avons peut-être cru trop souvent que les règles passaient avant tes amis pour toi mais avec le temps tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Bien entendu, la mort de Sirius m'attriste beaucoup et j'apprécie que tu me le dises ou plutôt me l'écrives directement. Je remarque que tu as toujours été là pour m'aider et je m'excuse de t'avoir conduit dans des situations périlleuses qui t'ont presque « tuée », l'an passé. Te perdre n'aurait pu être acceptable comme Sirius ou encore Ron._

_Ici, l'ennui est presque insupportable mais avec un peu plus de nouvelles, ça aurait été sans doute mieux qu'au Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Ron et toi me manquez énormément mais je préfère rester seul du moins pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore compte me faire venir au Quartier Général ou pas._

_Affectueusement, Harry. _

Harry scella le parchemin et d'un coup de baguette magique l'envoya à Hermione. Elle ne lui écrierait sans doute pas avant trois semaines vu que la potion prenait trois semaines de préparation mais il espérait la revoir bientôt. Harry s'allongea sur son lit.

Il s'endormit et fit un rêve des plus singuliers. Harry avançait dans un lieu des plus singuliers. Tout autour de lui était décoré par les armoiries de Poudlard. Harry était visible dans ce rêve. Il avança jusqu'au bout de la pièce et découvrit un mur divisés en quatre parties. Chacune de ses parties étaient réservée à un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Il s'approcha de l'armoirie de Helga Poufsouffle en premier, Harry ressentit alors une sorte de sensation d'animal et la texture d'une feuille. Perplexe, il se retourna vers l'armoirie de l'intelligente Rowena Serdaigle. Une sensation semblable à celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch s'empara de lui. Libre, il se sentait libre comme l'air. Harry s'approcha alors de la maison qu'il détestait tant : la maison du perfide Salazar Serpentard. Il s'approcha de l'armoirie de ce dernier quand soudain il eut l'impression de se noyer, de se noyer dans un océan d'eau glacé…

Il entendit alors un tintement, un tintement sur une vitre. Un hibou qui lui apportait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ se trouvait devant lui. Harry s'était réveillé le souffle court et le réveil que Dudley n'avait par chance toujours pas cassé lui indiquait neuf heures. Harry avait beaucoup dormi mais il se sentait littéralement épuisé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Harry saisit la Gazette puis s'assit sur lit, perplexe… Que cela signifiait-t-il ? Ce rêve n'avait à première vue aucune relation avec Voldemort et pourtant, Harry avait l'impression qu'il était énormément important. Pourquoi avait-il cru se noyer au toucher de l'armoirie de Serpentard ? Et que ressentirait-il au toucher de celle de Gryffondor ? Harry, intrigué, fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix horrible de sa tante qu'il appelait pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry descendit les escaliers puis arriva dans la cuisine des Dursley. L'Oncle Vernon lui accorda un regard dédaigneux puis lui dit :

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu sinon cette bande de cinglés qui te protègent croiront que nous t'avons fait quelque chose.

- Je leur dirais le contraire. »

Harry ne finit pas son quart d'orange et ses céréales 0 faite pour ne pas faire regrossir Dudley, qui avait repris son régime, et sans goût et remonta dans sa chambre. Ce rêve était obsédant, littéralement envoûtant.

Les jours passèrent à Privet Drive lentement et les jours paraissaient encore plus longs à cause de l'ennui qui tuait Harry. Le rêve obsédait toujours Harry qui avait du attendre quelques jours avant de récupérer la fatigue occasionné par le rêve qu'il avait fait.

Dix jours après l'anniversaire de Harry, Harry refit le même rêve. Les sensations se firent encore plus puissantes pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais la sensation de noyade et d'impuissance face à l'eau augmenta aussi et Harry se réveilla presque terrorisé. Pourquoi réagissait-t-il ainsi face à l'eau et à Serpentard ? Et quand allait-il enfin pouvoir avoir touché l'armoirie de Gryffondor ? En se regardant dans la glace, Harry crut presque voir la fatigue de Lupin après ses nuits de pleine Lune. Il était encore plus fatigué que la dernière fois et il récupéra difficilement car il revivait presque à chaque fois la mort de Sirius. Ce rêve l'obsédait et la mort de son parrain l'attristait. Seule lueur d'espoir à l'horizon : la rentrée à Poudlard approchait et les résultats des B.U.S.E n'allaient pas tarder.

Le lendemain de ce rêve, Harry, qui regardait par la fenêtre, aperçut un hibou à l'horizon. Ce ne pouvait être Hedwige qui était aller chassé depuis déjà quelques jours et qui n'allait pas revenir maintenant car Harry n'envoyait plus de courrier. De plus, l'hibou, qui approchait était un grand Duc, généralement utilisé pour les courriers officiels et les lettres de Poudlard. L'hibou venait bel et bien en direction de Harry qui se poussa de la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer.

Harry saisit la lettre et regarda le tampon qui scellait le parchemin et lut B.U.S.E – c'est-à-dire Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Harry entendit battre son sang à tour rompre. S'il avait raté les Potions et n'avaient pas obtenus la mention Optimale nécessaire pour entrer dans les classes, ou encore s'il n'avait pas eu la mention Efforts Exceptionnels requis par le professeur McGonagall, ils ne pourraient plus devenir Auror, le seul métier qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé de faire. Harry descella délicatement le parchemin de peur de le déchirer et lut :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer les résultats de vos **B**revets **U**niversels de **S**orcellerie **E**lémentaire qui détermineront le métier que vous pourrez suivre. La mention demandée pour être acceptée en classe de sixième année est placée à Acceptable pour toutes les matières sauf en Potions, où la mention requise est Optimal et en Métamorphoses, où elle est Efforts Exceptionnels. Nous vous rappelons la liste des mentions pouvant être obtenus, de la plus haute à la plus élevée :_

_- Optimal,_

_- Efforts Exceptionnels,_

_- Acceptable,_

_- Décevant,_

_- Désolant,_

_- Piètre._

_Vos résultats :_

Harry ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir pour l'Astronomie, mais le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas mentionné cette matière pour ses études d'Aurors.

_- Astronomie : A+ (Accepté),_

Harry soupira, il avait réussi. Harry pensa avoir réussi la Botanique et…

_- Botanique : E+ (Accepté),_

Il avait réussi. Maintenant la Défense contre les forces du Mal,…

_- Défense contre les forces du Mal : O+ (Mention Excellent) (Accepté bien entendu),_

Harry savait qu'il réussirait la Défense contre les forces du Mal mais la mention lui arracha un grand sourire. Harry n'avait aucun espoir en ce qui concernait la Divination.

_- Divination : Décevant (Recalé),_

Au moins, il ne supporterait plus Trelawney,…

_- Histoire de la magie : E- (Accepté),_

Les Métamorphoses, Harry lut…

_- Métamorphoses : O (Accepté),_

Harry n'y croyait pas. Maintenant, les Potions, matière tant redoutée par Harry, tout pouvait s'effondrer…

_- Potions : O (Accepté),_

Harry jubilait, incroyable !

_- Soins aux créatures magiques : O+ (Accepté),_

Harry ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour les Sorts et enchantements…

_- Sorts et enchantements : O (Accepté)._

Et il avait raison.

_En vous félicitant, Mr Potter, je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations distinguées, _

_Professeur Tofty. _

Il avait réussi, Harry avait réussi à décocher 8 Buses sur 9. Il pourrait devenir Auror et n'aurait plus à supporter le professeur Trelawney. Pour la deuxième fois de l'été, Harry fut content de recevoir du courrier.

30


	3. Attaque et départ

**3**

**Attaque et départ**

Le surlendemain du second rêve que Harry avait fait concernant les « armoiries de Poudlard», Harry décida d'aller prendre l'air. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti et il avait grandement besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Harry s'habilla puis mit sa baguette dans sa poche et descendit des escaliers. Alors qu'Harry allait ouvrir la porte, la tante Pétunia lui dit :

« Harry, ne rentres pas tard ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à ces cinglés ! »

Bien entendu, elle faisait référence à Maugrey et à la garde rapprochée. Harry ouvrit donc la porte de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Avant de sortir, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était caché. Il repéra alors une personne étrangement vêtue au coin de la rue. Harry longea la maison des Dursley en faisant semblant de se diriger vers le jardin puis enjamba la palissade derrière la maison des Dursley et passa de l'autre côté de Privet Drive. Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers Magnolia Crescent, il eut l'impression d'entendre un craquement de transplanage. Harry saisit furtivement sa baguette puis la rabaissa ne voyant aucun signe de vie aux alentours. Il se dirigea vers le parc qui à cette heure-ci était vide. Harry s'assit sur un des bancs. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry remarqua que tout s'était arrêté de tourner. Harry regarda la voiture qui passait sur la route, elle ne roulait plus et son conducteur était comme pétrifié. L'eau de la fontaine ne coulait plus et la balançoire avait arrêté de bouger. Soudain une foule de « Crac » retentirent presque simultanément indiquant le transplanage de plusieurs sorciers. Harry saisit sa baguette et compta sept sorciers encapuchonnés, il reconnut grâce aux yeux et à la carrure Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Macnair, Avery, Crabbe et Goyle.

« _Enfin un peu d'action_, se dit Harry, pensée que certains auraient pu croire cette pensée particulièrement débile ou encore entièrement suicidaire… »

La voix de Malefoy retentit alors :

« Alors, Potter, plus personne pour te protéger ! Il est temps de te ramener à notre maître.

- Tu as bien pleuré la mort de ton parrain, bébé Potter. _Expelliarmus_ !

- _Protego_ ! »

Un puissant bouclier argenté apparut autour de Harry. Antonin Dolohov fendit l'air avec sa baguette un faisceau violet s'échappa de sa baguette. Le sortilège de magie, que Dolohov avait déjà utilisé contre Hermione et qui avait blessé cette dernière, fut absorbé par le bouclier de Harry.

« A mon tour, maintenant ! _Expulso_ ! »

Crabbe et Goyle se retrouvèrent expulser avec force contre la balançoire et s'évanouirent en percutant le métal de l'attraction. Plus que cinq… Agacé, Malefoy lança :

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Le bouclier de Harry absorba le bouclier mais se détruit et toucha Lucius de plein fouet qui se voltigea en arrière sur dix mètres. Plus que quatre… Nott, qui n'avait jamais lancé de sort à Harry, jeta sur Harry un autre sortilège Impardonnable :

« _Imperio_ ! »

Le sortilège d'occlumancie que Harry avait jeté sur lui-même dévia le sortilège puis Harry lança, en esquivant un sortilège, sur Macnair et Lestrange :

« _Petrificus Totalus _! »

Nott se raidit comme une planche et tomba sur le sol. Plus que trois… Il ne restait plus que Dolohov, Lestrange et Macnair. Harry lança un sortilège d'alourdissement sur Macnair qui ne pouvait plus bouger du sol. Dolohov lui avait lancé le sortilège « Erectem Static » alors que Harry jetait le sortilège d'alourdissement et Harry tourbillonna dans les airs. Harry essuya se lèvre qui s'était fendu avec le revers de la manche de son pull puis lança sur Dolohov :

« _Tarentallegra_ ! »

Les pieds de Dolohov se mirent à danser sur place puis Harry le stupéfixia. Il ne restait désormais plus que Bellatrix Lestrange et Harry ne comptait pas en finir rapidement avec elle.

« Alors, Potter, il ne reste plus que moi et toi. Je suis navrée de t'annoncer que tu ne pourras rien me faire comme tu l'as appris au Département des Mystères. Tu n'es pas assez puissant !

- J'étais simplement sous l'effet de la colère, dit Harry avec hargne.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu étais en colère… Ah, oui, mon cher cousin. _Collaporta_ !

- _Absorba_ ! »

Le sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange fut absorbé par la baguette de Harry et se dirigea vers elle qui tomba.

« Malin mais pas assez puissant, Potter ! »

Elle jeta un sortilège identique que celui que Dolohov avait jeté à Hermione. Harry le reçut de plein fouet mais avant toute chose, il lança «_ Expelliarmus_ » sur Lestrange qui traversa presque toute la parcelle du parc où ils se trouvaient et atterrit avec force sur le sol, s'évanouissant. Harry se leva difficilement et s'assit sur le banc où il s'était assis tout à l'heure. Il immobilisa tous les mangemorts puis soupira. Le sortilège que lui avait jeté Lestrange faisait atrocement mal mais au contraire de Hermione au département des mystères, il ne s'évanouissait pas. Soudain des « Crac » sonores retentirent et la garde rapprochée de Harry venait de transplaner.

« N'aie pas peur, Harry, dit Maugrey.

- Avoir peur de quoi, dit Harry ? »

Maugrey ainsi que tous les membres de la Garde rapprochée et de l'Ordre du Phénix se retournèrent et vit tous les mangemorts immobilisés au sol avec ou sans blessures. Ils regardèrent Harry d'un ahuri.

« Comment t'as fait ça, balbutia Nymphadora Tonks, qui préférait être connu sous son seul nom de famille ? »

Harry, dont la douleur augmentait de plus en plus, ne répondit pas.

« On se le demande tous, dit Kingsley Schacklebolt. »

Lupin, qui n'était pas encore là, transplana alors et dit :

« J'ai la valise de Harry. Bonjour, dit-il aimablement, en se retournant vers ce dernier… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que, commença Tonks…

- Potter s'est débarrassé de tous les mangemorts, seul, poursuivit Maugrey.

- Je vois, dit Lupin, estomaqué… Harry, je suis allé chercher ta valise chez les Dursleys, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits, nous allons au Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.

- Il serait préférable, dit Harry difficilement, qui n'avait toujours pas parler, de ligoter les mangemorts et de les amener autre part, non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, reprit Diggle pour tous les autres qui passaient pour des débutants à côté de Harry. »

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient trop attendus et Malefoy, Lestrange, Dolohov, Crabbe et Goyle avaient déjà transplané. Harry saisit sa baguette immédiatement et stupéfixia les deux restants, c'est-à-dire Avery et Macnair. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se regardèrent confus et Lupin dit presque amusé :

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller au Square Grimmaurd ! Nous allons prendre ce Portoloin pendant qu'ils s'occupent des deux mangemorts, Harry. »

Tonks et Kingsley prirent le Portoloin avec Harry et Lupin. Harry eut l'impression d'être attrapé par le nombril puis tomba sur un parquet. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était au Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, 12, Square Grimmaurd. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans cette maison avait été en compagnie de Sirius et il était difficile d'y revenir après sa mort. Mrs. Weasley l'étreignit puis :

« Oh, Harry, chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Nous étions si inquiets…

Elle fut coupée par une autre voix. Harry reconnut alors Mrs. Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Vous êtes là, monsieur Potter ! Il faut que je vous examine. Harry la suivit dans une pièce qu'elle avait aménagée en infirmerie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry lui dit :

« J'ai reçu un sortilège d'affaiblissement sur la poitrine, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est maintenant que vous me le dites… Buvez ceci et couchez vous pas de faux mouvements, surtout.

- Mais, j'ai rien. »

Mrs. Pomfresh lui lança un regard sans réplique et Harry s'allongea dans le lit mais ne s'endormant pas. Le silence attira Harry sur des voix. Il se leva doucement, vérifiant que Mrs. Pomfresh n'était plus dans la pièce. Des murmures lui parvinrent et il reconnut la voix de Lupin, Mrs. Pomfresh, Rogue, McGonagall et… Dumbledore.

« Alors, Pompom, qu'a-t-il donc ?

- Mr. Potter a apparemment reçu un sortilège d'affaiblissement en pleine poitrine…

- Mais il n'avait rien, dit Lupin.

- Apparemment il a résisté à la douleur et la potion a sufi à le remettre sur pied mais j'ai tout de même préféré le laisser se reposer.

- Alors Remus, que c'est il passé ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais pas beaucoup. Lorsque je suis arrivé, tous les autres membres de l'Ordre regardaient Harry étrangement et les mangemorts étaient allongés par terre.

- Vous les avez tous attrapés, demanda Rogue, plein d'espoir ?

- Disons qu'ils ont perdu du temps, ils ont réussi à transplaner mais Avery et Macnair ont été immobilisés, continu Lupin.

- Par qui ?

- Par Harry.

- Oh, Potter, toujours obligé de se pavaner, d'ailleurs il ressemble atrocement à son père.

- James ne s'exhibait pas, dit Lupin calmement.

- On prend la défense de son vieil ami.

- Vous auriez préféré n'attraper personne, dit Lupin, toujours aussi impassible.

- Voyons, messieurs, intervint le professeur McGonagall même si le commentaire s'adressait plus à Rogue qu'à Lupin.

- En tout cas, les progrès de Harry sont stupéfiants, je dirais même normaux, dit Dumbledore, paradoxalement.

- Allez vous le punir, demanda Rogue, il est sorti du quartier de son oncle et de sa tante ?

- Non, dit Dumbledore. Je vais aller lui parler, dit Dumbledore puis vous pourrez autoriser Ron et Hermione à aller le voir, je ne pense pas qu'ils attendront plus longtemps.

- Mais, Albus, ce garçon a besoin de repos, dit Mrs. Pomfresh, consciencieusement.

- Vous venez de nous dire que la potion avait sufi à le remettre sur pied. Et puis, nous mourons tous d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, dit le professeur McGonagall. »

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et s'empressa de retourner dans son lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Dumbledore mais il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. La porte de l'infirmerie improvisée de Mrs. Pomfresh s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra dan la pièce.

« Bonjour, Harry. J'imagine que tu ne dors pas. »

Harry se leva.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens juste de réaliser un exploit. »

Le survivant n'appelait pas cela exactement.

« Je dirais plutôt un coup de chance, dit Harry, d'un ton serein et qui faisait rappeler Dumbledore. A mon avis, vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry raconta tout cela très rapidement puis demanda à Dumbledore :

« J'imagine que je ne vais pas passer le reste de mon séjour, ici, dit Harry ?

- Oui, bien entendu. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre, tes affaires y sont déjà, dit le directeur, étonné par l'empressement dont faisait preuve Harry. »

Dumbledore sentit bien que Harry voulait passer le moins de temps possible avec lui et le conduisit à sa chambre.

« Au revoir, Harry.

- Au revoir. »

Harry ferma immédiatement après la porte de « sa » chambre qu'il observa un instant. A première vue, le Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix avait été rénové. Il observa ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit. La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et Harry se releva. Hermione fit son entrée dans la pièce et Harry l'observa dans une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne l'étreigne. La tignasse brune et emmêlée de Hermione s'était changé en cheveux lisses et légèrement ondulés. Ses traits étaient fins. Elle était très jolie. Harry fut coupé dans ses observations par les voix de Hermione qui disait très rapidement :

« Oh ! Harry, j'étais si inquiète. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Lupin vient de nous dire que c'était toi qui t'étais débarrassé des mangemorts. Je trouve ça entièrement ridicule, ils étaient censés te protéger, après tout. Et puis, rester un mois et demi à Privet Drive après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, au mois de juin dernier, en plus, sans courrier.

- Hermione, je t'assure que je vais bien. »

Le ton sérieux de Harry calma Hermione. Bien qu'il avait passé un mois et demi à espérer avoir des nouvelles de ses amis, il aurait aimé rester encore un peu seul. Il observa Hermione qui avait changé et Harry se surprit même à la trouvait plutôt… Ses pensées furent interrompues par Ron qui lui demanda :

« Alors Harry, tes résultats aux B.U.S.E ? Tu en as eu combien ?

- Huit sur Neuf, j'ai raté la divination.

- J'imagine que tout au contraire de Ron, dit Hermione en regardant Ron d'un ton de reproche, tu as réussi les Potions. Tu as eu quelle note ?

- O.

- Félicitations, Harry. Est-ce que tu as réussi à décrocher une mention ?

- Oui, en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Alors Hermione, qu'est ce que ça te fais de ne pas être la meilleure partout ? Harry t'a battu.

- Je n'en veux absolument pas à Harry, dit Hermione. Tu es vraiment idiot.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer. »

Les deux amis se turent.

Après un dîner plutôt calme, Harry monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher. La journée avait été plutôt riche en rebondissements. L'échec des mangemorts allait sans doute rendre Voldemort furieux et l'arrestation de Avery et Nott encore plus surtout que cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'ils avaient été libérés de Azkaban. Selon Harry, l'attaque n'était qu'un « avertissement » de Voldemort. Apparemment, Voldemort ne comptait attaquer réellement Harry uniquement lorsqu'il les « aura toutes » et Harry se demandait de quoi il s'agissait et pourquoi Voldemort n'était pas assez documenté sur les choses qu'il voulait absolument découvrir. D'un autre côté, Harry pensait jour et nuit à ce rêve concernant les armoiries de Poudlard. Heureusement la rentrée approchait et la bibliothèque de Poudlard était riche en renseignements.

Harry avait été heureux de voir qu'il tenait toujours aux yeux de ses amis – et que Ron avait une fois de plus grandi. Harry pensa alors à Hermione, elle aussi avait changé et Harry la trouvait plutôt jolie ou plutôt, pour reprendre une expression entièrement moldue, carrément canon. Il se réprimanda alors psychologiquement d'y avoir pensé, il n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de remarques concernant sa meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes ou peut être quelques heures, après avoir eu l'intention de dormir, Harry finit enfin par se coucher.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos pour Harry qui tentaient de découvrir la solution de ce merveilleux rêve. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec ses amis et préférait étrangement de plus en plus la compagnie de Hermione. Il avait fini par se rendre compte que Ron changeait de plus en plus et qu'il était désormais très désinvolte et impétueux, que ce soit avec ses parents, ses frères et sœurs ou encore avec Hermione. Il ne semblait pas avoir quelque conque problème avec Harry.

Une semaine après l'arrivée de Harry au Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la chambre de Ron, il ouvrit la porte où Ron n'était pas. Il venait d'oublier que Ginny et Hermione venaient de lui dire que Ron était allé à Pré-au-Lard pour un certain rendez-vous avec Luna Lovegood. Harry décida de faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il aperçut un étrange parchemin noir…

41


	4. Lettres et conversations plus ou moins

**4**

**Lettres et conversations plus ou moins plaisantes**

Harry trouva ce parchemin particulièrement étrange. Il semblait cacher quelque chose. Harry vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, sortit sa baguette et prononça :

« Revelatus ! »

L'encre noire se rétracta soudain pour former des mots de plus en plus distincts. Harry lut :

_« Salut Ron,_

_Est-ce que ça va ? J'espère que personne ne se doute de rien et que la marque ne te fait pas beaucoup souffrir. Au contraire de ta famille, tu as fait honneur à ton sang. En tout cas, Le maître attend ton rapport concernant Potter. J'espère que la sang-de-bourbe de service ne te casse pas trop les pieds._

_A demain, 14h30, lieu de réunion de Pré au lard…_

_Drago M. »_

Harry resta immobile, quelques instants. C'était totalement impossible ! Etre trahi par son meilleur ami. Comment Ronald (surnommé Ron) Weasley avait pu rejoindre les Forces du Mal et trahir son meilleur ami ? Harry n'y croyait pas, mais pourtant. Le changement de comportement de Ron était explicable. Harry aurait pu et du penser que Voldemort tenterait d'attirer un des amis de Harry de son côté, et Ron était un atout indéniable… Il savait tout sur Harry et pourrait tout révéler à Voldemort. Ainsi, Voldemort avait posé sa marque sur l'avant-bras gauche de Ron. Il venait de perdre encore quelqu'un de cher, Ron n'était peut-être pas mort comme Sirius mais il avait fait pire que ça… Harry lança « Finite Incantatem » sur le parchemin qui redevint noir et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Harry ne devait absolument pas faire croire à son meilleur ami ou plutôt à son ex-meilleur ami, qu'il était au courant de sa nouvelle position. Il ne devait pas mettre au courant Hermione, non plus. Hermione… Il espérait au moins que Ron n'oserait pas s'attaquer à elle. Une fois à Poudlard, la présence de Drago Malefoy pourrait influencer encore plus Ron et ainsi Ron quitterait définitivement ses amis à moins que Voldemort veuille le contraire. Pour la première fois, Harry appréhendait sa rentrée à Poudlard alors qu'avant de lire cette lettre, il espérait y retourner avec impatience. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Hermione entra dans la chambre de Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre les yeux dans le vague.

« Ginny vient de... »

Hermione se rendit compte de l'état de Harry et lui demanda :

« Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Oh, dit Harry. Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Tu es en sûr ?

- Oui. Tu disais ?

- Rien de très intéressant. Harry, depuis quelques temps, tu n'as plus l'air du même. Quand je dis quelques temps, je veux dire depuis notre visite au Département des Mystères, dit-elle d'un ton affectueux. Harry, je sais que la mort de Sirius… »

Les yeux de Hermione brillaient étrangement.

« …nous a tous fait beaucoup de peine, et ce qu'il représentait pour toi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose quelque chose d'autre… Et je ne pense pas avoir tort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as pas tort, Hermione. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais tort, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Tu le sauras un jour, quand j'arriverais à l'accepter. D'ailleurs, mieux vaut ne rien savoir sauf si on n'a vraiment pas le choix. »

Ses paroles énigmatiques intriguèrent et attristèrent Hermione alors que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Hermione. Harry les essuya en une caresse. Hermione rougit.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton réconfortant.

- Qu'est ce que je peux être stupide, moi qui voulait t'aider ? »

Ils rirent puis changèrent de sujet.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry reçut l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard, plus longue que d'habitude :

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que la rentrée aura lieu véritablement le 1er Septembre cependant les élèves sont invités sont invités à prendre le Poudlard Express, le 31 Août à onze heures précises sur la voix n° 9 ¾ ._

_Ayant pris connaissance de vos résultats aux Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, vous êtes censés continuer les matières suivantes :_

_- Potions,_

_- Métamorphoses,_

_- Défense contre les forces du Mal,_

_- Sorts et Enchantements, _

_- Botanique,_

_- Histoire de la Magie,_

_- Astronomie,_

_- Soins aux créatures magiques._

_Si vous décidez d'arrêter ou non une ou plusieurs de ces matières, veuillez m'en informer dans une lettre dans les meilleurs délais. Vous pouvez prendre connaissance du matériel nécessaire dans la liste ci-jointe._

_De plus, j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que vous êtes désormais le nouveau capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors que vous mènerez, je l'espère à la victoire. Je vous demande de m'envoyer votre réponde sur la même lettre que nous vous demandons pour les enseignements que vous choisissez de poursuivre._

_Veuillez agréer, Mr. Potter, mes salutations distinguées._

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directrice adjointe._

Harry relut le dernier paragraphe avec joie. Hermione regarda le supplément par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

« Félicitations, Harry. Tu auras désormais les mêmes privilèges que les préfets.

- Cool, Harry ! Capitaine, moi qui n'ai eu que ce ridicule insigne. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione continuèrent à parler longtemps de leur rentrée sans que Hermione sache que ça serait la dernière en tant qu'ami de Ron. Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry répondit au professeur McGonagall en précisant qu'il souhaiterait continuer toutes les matières qu'ils pouvaient continuer et qu'il acceptait évidemment le poste de capitaine de l'Equipe.

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny durent se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils allaient y aller en compagnie de Tonks, Hestia Jones et Mrs. Weasley qui devaient les surveiller et surtout surveiller Harry.

Ils allaient devoir prendre la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Hestia Jones partit la première suivi de Ginny puis de Ron, Mrs. Weasley et Hermione qui s'écria avant de disparaître dans une flamme verte :

« Chemin de Traverse ! »

Harry avait un très mauvais souvenir de son premier trajet en poudre cheminette. Il s'était en effet retrouvé chez Barjow et Beurk avant de voir Lucius Malefoy et son fils dans la même boutique. Harry entra donc dans la cheminée et prononça fortement et distinctement :

« Chemin de Traverse ! »

Une flamme verte l'entoura et il tourbillonna sur lui-même avant de sentir sous ses pieds un sol qui devait être sûrement celui de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur car il entendit la voix de ses amis. Harry sortit de la cheminée puis s'épousseta grâce à un sortilège. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks arriva dans l'antre de la cheminée. Alors qu'il attendait Tonks en compagnie de Hermione, il entendit la conversation qu'entretenait, à ce moment-là, Ron avec sa mère :

« Je vais aller faire un tour, dit Ron.

- Tu ne restes pas avec tes amis ?

- Non, dit Ron. Luna m'attend.

- Reviens dans trois heures ici, Ronnie chéri et amuses-toi bien.

- Maman, est-ce que tu peux m'acheter mes fournitures toi-même. »

Sans se poser de questions, Mrs. Weasley répondit oui, alors que Harry pensait savoir où allait se rendre Ron et il ne pensait certainement pas qu'il s'y rendrait en compagnie de Luna.

« A tout à l'heure, je dois aller voir Luna, dit Ron à l'adresse de Harry et Hermione.

- A tout à l'heure, répondirent Harry et Hermione alors que Ginny se dirigeait vers Deans Thomas. »

Apparemment alors que Hestia Jones et Mrs. Weasley allaient faire divers achats, Tonks allait suivre Harry et Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique de Potions, en premier. Après avoir acheté leur ingrédients et leur matériel de Potions, alors que Harry avait fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau chaudron et Hermione d'un nouvelle balance, ils se dirigèrent vers la papeterie qui vendait plumes et parchemins. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez Mrs. Guipure qui confectionnait les robes de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Harry se refit faire cinq nouvelles robes de sorciers, étant donnés que les autres étaient toutes déjà trop courtes. Hermione s'en refit faire des autres puis se dirigea vers le rayon des robes de soirées. Harry se rappela alors qu'il devait en acheter puis en choisit à son tour une autre de couleur noire. Les deux amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers M. Folliandre fabricant de glaces en tous genres avant de se diriger vers le libraire. Harry reconnut alors certaines filles du collège entrain de glousser. Harry sourit d'exaspération et vit les jeunes sorcières le regarder fixement.

« Je gène, peut-être, dit Hermione !

- Non…

- Quand tu auras fini de draguer, on pourra peut-être aller chez Fleury et Bott ?

- Je ne drague pas, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas Katie, là-bas…

- Si c'est Katie, on y va. »

Il suivit Hermione en direction de la librairie où ils achetèrent les livres dont ils avaient besoin. Ils prirent les livres dont ils avaient besoin puis Harry s'approcha de la section de Défense contre les forces du Mal avancée. Il entendit des murmures de l'autre côté du mur. Il regarda autour de lui le rayon était vide. Hermione était dans la section réservée aux Métamorphoses avancées. Le jeune sorcier saisit sa baguette et prononça :

« _Promesonorus _! »

Les voix devinrent soudain plus claires :

« Ce poison est très puissant, on peut très bien en mettre dans un repas de la Sang-de-Bourbe ou encore mieux de Potter, proposa Malefoy…

- Ce n'est pas ce que veut le maître, il veut créer la panique en empoisonnant les autres élèves…et Hermione et Harry vont être affaiblis par des attaques rien de plus, dit une voix que Harry reconnut en tant que celle de Ron.

- On en prend deux, alors. »

« En prendre deux », ils devaient être dans une boutique.

« On est là pour le cristal, dit Malefoy, redevenant sérieux. Viens, on va lui demander. »

Harry entendit des bruits de pas.

« Nous sommes là, continua Malefoy, pour _ça_,… »

Il devait sans doute montrer quelque chose.

« Je pense que c'est un peu cher pour vous.

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, dit Drago.

- Oh, Mr. Malefoy, je suis navré. L'emprisonnement de votre père m'a fait beaucoup de peine, être emprisonné pour des valeurs aussi fondamentales. Votre père était l'un de mes plus grands clients.

- Et puis ?

- Oh, je vois, je ne peux refuser de vous la vendre si c'est pour ça. Et votre ami ?... Il en est un aussi. Suivez, suivez-moi !»

Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il saisit son livre et se dirigea vers la caisse réglant ses livres et ceux de Hermione par la même.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il au vendeur, qui semblait heureux de pouvoir vendre quelque chose au _célèbre_ Harry Potter.

- Il me semble avoir entendu des voix derrière le mur du rayon de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il y a derrière.

- Oh ! Je suis navré que vous l'appreniez mais il se trouve que l'arrière de notre magasin soit collé à une boutique de _l'Allée des Embrumes_, dit-il en baissant la voix, vous ne connaissez certainement pas, Barjow et Beurk.

- Non, je ne connais pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me promener par là. »

Le vendeur lui sourit puis il sortit de la librairie en compagnie de Hermione.

« Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ces questions ? Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

- J'ai entendu des murmures et je suis curieux, tu me connais…

- Oui, je te connais, tu es trop curieux, à mon avis, tu me caches quelques choses ou plutôt plusieurs choses…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en parlerais bientôt. Je t'en parlerais bientôt.

- Oh, Harry ! Nous ferions mieux de retourner au Chaudron Baveur, le temps est presque écoulé.

- Inutile de stresser !

- Au contraire, dit Hermione, d'un air inquisiteur ! »

Hermione saisit Harry par la main et le conduisit au Chaudron Baveur, quand une voix traînante retentit.

« Oh, mais qui voilà, Potter et sa petite amie ! »

Harry reconnut la voix de Malefoy qui apparemment avait quitté Ron, il y a quelques instants. Ce dernier devait sans doute déjà être au Chaudron Baveur.

« Vous vous tenez la main, en plus, que c'est charmant.

- Fiche nous la paix Malefoy, dit Harry, d'un ton froid qui écrasa Malefoy. Tu as intérêt à éviter une altercation avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse, surtout lorsqu'on est le fils d'un célèbre mangemort. A moins que tu en sois un toi-même…

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Potter ?

- Mais rien, rien, Malefoy… On y va Hermione, dit Harry.

- Ouais, prends ta Sang-de-Bourbe et vas-y ! »

Harry fit volte face sortant sa baguette furtivement.

« Ne l'insultes plus jamais de Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Harry rangea sa baguette, et se retourna, se dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur. L'impulsivité de Harry était étonnante, en temps normal, Ron fonçait tête baissée et Harry intervenait en cas d'extrême urgence.

« Harry, tu n'aurais pas du menacer Drago, dit Hermione.

- Franchement ?

- Franchement.

- Je me suis bien défoulé. »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire complice quand ils rentrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur. Tonks avait fini par arrêter de les suivre, une fois sortis du magasin de potion. Tonks leur dit alors :

« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, je n'aurais pas du arrêter de vous surveiller.

- Respire. »

Ils y allèrent une fois que Mrs. Weasley s'assura de l'état des deux sorciers.

Durant cette après-midi, Harry avait fait tombé son masque, il était redevenu impulsif aussi impulsif qu'il avait été en juin et maintenant il en payait les connaissances. Cependant voir Malefoy insulter Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, alors qu'il avait fait passé Ron du côté de Lord Voldemort, fut de trop pour Harry. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres savaient comment affaiblir Harry.

D'autre part, Harry n'avait pas réussi à comprendre à quoi servirait le « cristal » que cherchaient Drago et Ron et dont Harry ne connaissait même pas l'usage.

Le lendemain, au soir, Harry autant qu'Hermione ou encore Ron tentaient de réunir toutes leurs affaires et les faire rentrer dans leur malle. Harry nettoya la cage d'Hedwige et ramassa tous ses vêtements qui arrivaient par piles lavés et soigneusement pliés grâce à Mrs. Weasley. Une fois cage nettoyée et vêtements rangés, Harry ramassa tous ses grimoires, ses parchemins, ses plumes, son encre, ses ingrédients de potions et son chaudron et les mit dans sa malle. Deux heures plus tard, les affaires de Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient été rangées. Il ne restait plus que quelques vêtements qu'ils utiliseraient jusqu'au surlendemain, date de rentrée.

41


	5. Voyage et rencontres

**5**

**Voyage et rencontres**

Le lendemain, Harry eut une agréable surprise en allant dîner. Mrs. Weasley avait préparé un somptueux repas pour le dernier jour de Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Beaucoup de membres de l'ordre étaient présents. Harry et Hermione étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, près d'eux parlaient Tonks et Lupin.

« Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble, dit Tonks ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Ça ne regarde personne, répondit Lupin.

- Ça peut peut-être nous aidés.

- Tu veux simplement savoir si Harry et Hermione sortent ensemble. »

Le visage de Hermione avait prit une jolie teinte rose vif et Harry se grattait la nuque d'un air gêné, alors, comme ça tout le monde croyait que Harry et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Hermione eut soudain l'envie de paraître la plus éloignée de Harry bien que les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés en sa compagnie avaient été un véritable plaisir. Elle avait su le connaître encore plus et elle redoutait que leur retour à Poudlard ne les sépare au profit d'une plus grande amitié entre Harry et Ron. Une fois que le dîner fut terminé, Mrs. Weasley ordonna à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny d'aller se coucher immédiatement pour pouvoir se réveiller en forme au matin. Le Square Grimmaurd se trouvait à Londres pas très loin de la gare donc Harry et ses camarades ne devraient pas se réveiller aux aurores. Le séjour au Square Grimmaurd de Harry n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, Harry n'arrivait sans doute pas à accepter la mort de son parrain. Il avait perdu l'espoir de le revoir un jour mais Hermione plus que Ron lui avait permis de reprendre un train de vie normal en tout cas aussi normal que pouvait l'être pour Harry Potter.

Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par la voix maternelle de Mrs. Weasley :

« Harry chéri, réveilles-toi ! »

Harry retira difficilement sa tête de son oreiller et regarda l'horloge, il était huit heures, dans trois heures, il prendrait le train pour rejoindre sa « vraie » maison : Poudlard. Harry se leva alors que la mère de Ron partait réveiller les autres. Harry prit sa douche, s'habilla puis descendit à l'étage. Ginny et Hermione étaient déjà présentes. Ils s'assirent pour manger lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce. Mrs. Weasley les força à manger beaucoup et rapidement. A neuf heures, tout le monde était prêt.

« Comment allons nous aller à la gare, demanda Hermione à Lupin ?

- Le Ministère nous envoie des voitures. Certains membres de l'Ordre qui sont Aurors se sont arrangés pour être envoyés, lui répondit-il. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry entendit des voitures se garer devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Arthur Weasley avait descendu les bagages des quatre jeunes sorciers avec l'aide de Maugrey. Tonks, Kingsley et deux autres membres de l'Ordre Aurors entrèrent dans le vestibule et firent rentrer les bagages dans la voiture. Mrs. Weasley les fit rentrer dans la voiture après que les Aurors aient vérifié que la rue était vide. Harry se retint de près d'éclater de rire, tout cela était réellement ridicule. Hermione le regarda d'un air réprobateur. La voiture se dirigea en direction de la gare et Harry remarqua la facilité évidente de la voiture et à passer les feux ou à se faufiler parmi les différentes voitures.

A dix heures trente, ils arrivèrent en gare. La voiture se gara dans un coin isolé et les Aurors burent une potion d'invisibilité, seuls Lupin, Mrs. Weasley et bien sûr les quatre adolescents restèrent visibles. Ils prirent un petit quart d'heure pour décharger leurs affaires car bien entendu, le boulevard était plein de Moldus, ils devaient tous décharger normalement. Ils prirent leur chariot et se dirigèrent vers la voix numéro 9 ¾. Alors qu'il était arrivait entre les quais 9 et 10, Harry entendit une poubelle tombait ce devait sans doute être Tonks qui était toujours invisible et avait fait tomber la poubelle. Harry sentit quelqu'un le frôler puis lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu passes avec moi, Potter, dit la voix qui était sans aucun doute celle de Maugrey. »

Mrs. Weasley passa en premier avec sa fille Ginny, puis Ron passa en compagnie de Lupin, Hermione avec Tonks sans aucun doute ensuite Harry traversa la barrière guidée par la main invisible de Maugrey. Ils arrivèrent alors devant le sublime et flamboyant Poudlard express. Harry était toujours aussi étonné par ce monde dans lequel il vivait depuis déjà cinq ans. La barrière se rouvrit et Harry supposa que ce devait être le reste des membres de l'Ordre qui était resté à l'arrière. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. Lupin prit Harry à part et lui dit :

« Harry, tu dois savoir que cette année encore plus que les autres, tu devras faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. Voldemort est encore plus puissant donc évite les petites promenades nocturnes et tout ce qui pourrait te nuire.

- J'essayerais, dit Harry, simplement.

- Je pense que je n'arriverais pas à tirer une quelque conque promesse de ta part, alors passe simplement une bonne année.

- Merci.

- Au revoir, alors.

- Au revoir, dit Harry. »

Il saisit sa valise et la fit monter dans le train. Ron et Hermione avait trouvé un wagon libre et firent signe à Harry de les rejoindre. Le Survivant alla jusqu'au wagon mais lorsqu'il passa devant le wagon de filles de cinquième année, il entendit des gloussements. Lorsqu'il se retourna, les filles le regardaient de haut en bas comme si elles étaient prêtes à lui sauter dessus. Harry sourit d'exaspération et il entendit chacune d'elle se disputer en prétendant qu'il venait de lui sourire. Le jeune sorcier rejoignit enfin le wagon où s'étaient installé ses meilleurs amis. Harry saisit sa valise et la hissa sur le marchepied. Harry s'assit et Hermione annonça à son meilleur ami :

« On doit rejoindre le wagon des préfets, à tout à l'heure, alors ! Allez, Ron, tu viens ! »

Hermione et Ron quittèrent le wagon et Harry sortit son livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal avancée reprenant sa lecture là où il l'avait interrompue.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une jeune fille ouvrit alors la porte. Elle avait les cheveux qui lui arrivait aux épaules et les yeux bruns et était plutôt séduisante. Harry se surprit à la détailler du regard. Il lui demanda en lui accordant un sourire :

« Salut, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Harry la connaissait mais uniquement de vue et il se surprit alors à être aussi à l'aise avec les filles. D'habitude, à chaque fois, qu'il engageait la conversation avec une fille, pour des relations qui n'étaient pas amicales, il commençait à balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il rougissait fortement. La fille lui sourit et lui dit :

« Je ne me suis pas présentée, Sally Anne Perks, je suis en…

- Sixième année à Serdaigle, compléta Harry. Et je suis… enfin inutile de me présenter.

- Oui, tout le monde te connaît. J'étais entrain de faire un tour et j'ai vu que tu étais tout seul, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais te tenir compagnie quelques instants, le temps que tes amis reviennent du wagon des préfets. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, c'est bien cela ?

- Si tu es venu me tenir compagnie, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir, proposa Harry.

- Tu lis un livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal. L'année dernière, tu as donné des cours, je crois ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Quelques personnes de ta maison étaient là aussi. Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein,…

- Je n'ai pas pu y participer, tu sais tout le monde n'avait pas comme toi le courage de tenir tête à Ombrage. Mais maintenant tout le monde sait que tu avais raison.

- J'espère que cette année, nous aurons un meilleur professeur, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sally Anne quittait le compartiment de Harry. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« On se verra à Poudlard, dit Harry.

- Oui, sans problème, à bientôt, dit-elle, en quittant le compartiment. »

Hermione choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans le compartiment. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un sourire froid. La blonde se retourna, jetant un regard sur Harry et quittant le compartiment.

« Alors, cette réunion ?

- Normal.

- Où est Ron, demanda Harry ?

- Il est parti rejoindre Luna. »

Hermione murmura quelque chose d'une voix éteinte, Harry lui demanda de répéter et elle lui dit :

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Qui ça ?

- Sally.

- Oh, rien !

- Vraiment rien ?

- Oui, je t'assure.

- Je vois ça ne me regarde pas, dit-elle, d'une voix vibrante.

- Mais, non, Hermione ? »

Ils se regardèrent intensément un moment puis Hermione replongea dans son manuel de Métamorphoses et Harry dans son livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et les deux amis relevèrent la tête et aperçurent dans l'encadrement de la porte une jeune femme qui devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Elle avait une chevelure brune mi-longue et des yeux bleus semblables à deux saphirs. Etrangement, Harry avait l'impression de la connaître déjà.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Kathleen Kipling, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et je suis arrivée un peu en retard donc je n'ai pas pu trouver un compartiment de libre, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je m'installe ?

- Non, allez-y, dit la voix de Harry. »

Elle redressa la tête rapidement et remarqua la présence de Harry, elle regarda Harry un moment puis s'assit.

« Vous devez sans doute avoir un bon niveau en Défense contre les forces du Mal, pour pouvoir lire un livre avancé, je me trompe ?

- Je me débrouille, dit Harry. »

Il avait une impression de plus en plus grande de la connaître.

« Excusez-moi,… Mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, se lança-t-il. »

Hermione et le professeur Kipling le regardèrent.

« Non, je ne pense pas, dit-elle, mais sa voix ne paressait pas réellement convaincante.

- Si vous le dites. »

Harry et Hermione discutèrent, refermant leur livre alors que leur nouveau professeur lisait attentivement une revue.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il restait encore un quart du chemin à parcourir, le train s'arrêta brusquement et les lumières s'éteignirent peu à peu dans tout le train. Harry referma sa main sur celle de Hermione. Quelques cris étouffés retinrent dans le train.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il, dit Hermione ?

- Des Ressasseurs de Crainte, dirent Harry et le professeur d'une même voix. »

Hermione était glacé et son ami lui demanda :

« Hermione, tu te sens bien ? Hermione ! »

La jeune fille s'était évanouie et elle tremblotait en gémissant comme si elle faisait un affreux cauchemar. Harry, aussi, ne se sentait pas très bien.

« Professeur, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre les autres, proposa Harry.

- On m'a chargé de vous protéger.

- Je pense arriver à me débarrasser de ces créatures mais je pense que d'autres ont plu besoin d'aide que moi.

- Faites attention, dit-elle en quittant le compartiment au pas de course. »

De longues silhouettes informes et grises s'approchaient d'eux. Harry porta Hermione et l'éloigna Hermione de la vitre qui donnait l'impression d'exploser. Trois secondes plus tard, les vitres de chacun des compartiments explosèrent les uns après les autres créant la panique parmi les élèves.

« Bouclier d'énergie bénéfique, lança Harry ! »

Un bouclier rouge et or se créa alors autour de Harry et Hermione qui s'agitait encore plus dans son cauchemar. Une dizaine de ressasseurs de crainte s'étaient répartis le long du Poudlard express et irrégulièrement car la moitié d'entre eux se dirigeait vers Harry qui commençait à entendre au fond de sa tête comme si le son provenait d'une radio mal réglée :

« Entré tué et être tué, tu n'as plus le choix et tous ceux que tu as aimés mourront. »

Harry saisit sa baguette, la pointant sur les fameuses créatures. Le son s'intensifia dans sa tête :

« Entré tué et être tué, tu n'as plus le choix et tous ceux que tu as aimés mourront ! »

Plus les créatures s'approchaient, plus le son s'intensifiait :

« Entré tué et être tué, tu n'as plus le choix et tous ceux que tu as aimés mourront ! »

Harry se sentait faiblir, il regarda Hermione qui était étrangement pâle. Si ils les laissaient passer, Hermione serait gravement blessée. Il n'avait pas le droit !

« _Lumen in timore_ ! »

Un nuage doré s'échappa de la baguette et enveloppant toutes les Ressasseurs de Craintes, il les fit exploser une à une. Harry répara la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette, alors que le nuage informe brillant se dirigeait vers les autres créatures maléfiques, Harry annula le bouclier puis se retourna vers Hermione qui se relevait lentement puis sauta dans les bras de Harry.

« Harry, j'ai eu si peur !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

A ce moment-là, le train vibra un peu puis se remit en marche et Hermione demanda à Harry

- Que s'est il passé ? »

Harry le lui raconta puis une quinzaine de minute plus tard, Ron entra. Harry lui demanda :

« Alors c'était bien avec Luna ?

- Ouais, pas mal. Vous avez vu ces ressasseurs de crainte, encore pire que les Détraqueurs. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me suis évanouie quand ils sont passés, dit-elle en regardant Harry comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- C'est vrai ce que Colin Crivey raconte, demanda Ron ?

- Et qu'est ce qu'il dit Colin, dit Harry, lointain ? »

Harry doutait fort que les Ressasseurs de Crainte n'aient jamais eu l'intention d'avoir un quelconque effet négatif sur Ron et ses nouveaux amis mangemorts. Ron répondit alors :

« Colin raconte à tout le monde que c'est toi qui est responsable du nuage doré qui les a fait exploser. Alors c'est vrai ?

- Ouais, c'est moi, Colin aurait pu se taire, une fois arrivé à Poudlard, tout le monde va m'assiéger de question. »

Harry regarda Hermione qui avait l'air beaucoup moins pâle que tout à l'heure. Ce fut à ce moment là que leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal entra. Ron regarda Harry ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme entrait dans le compartiment. Hermione lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua-t-elle vis-à-vis de Hermione. Vous ferez mieux de manger un bout de chocolat, vous irez mieux, conseilla-t-elle. Remarquable sortilège, Mr. Potter.

- Merci, dit Harry. »

Ils arrivaient bientôt, Harry et Ron saisirent donc leurs uniformes et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour se changer. Ils retournèrent à leur wagon où Hermione avait déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcier lorsqu'elle était allée à la réunion des préfets. Le train s'arrêta alors et sorciers laissèrent leurs bagages qui allaient être acheminés dans leur dortoir et descendirent du train en direction des fameuses calèches conduites par des Sombrals, créatures ressemblant à des chevaux et qui ne pouvait être vu que par les personnes qui avaient vu la mort.


	6. Cérémonie très sérieuse

**6**

**Cérémonie très serieuse**

Les trois amis virent Hagrid appeler les élèves de première année pour qu'il se dirige vers les barques avec lesquelles ils allaient se rendre à Poudlard. Ils rejoignirent donc une des calèches mise à leur disposition et elle les conduisit vers Poudlard. Au bout de la sixième fois, il était toujours aussi surprenant de voir surgir majestueusement Poudlard comme par enchantements. Ils arrivèrent devant l'école et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes qui étaient ouvertes. Ils entrèrent dans le château. Harry et ses deux amis s'approchaient de la Grande Salle quand soudain une voix cinglante retentit :

« Alors, Potter, toujours aussi célèbre !

- La ferme, Malefoy, dit Harry, en se dirigeant toujours vers la Grande Salle ! »

Mais Malefoy ne voyait pas la chose sous cet angle et ne comptait pas laisser Harry partir.

« Tu t'es ramolli pendant les vacances, Potter !

- Tu ne disais pas la même chose sur le chemin de traverse. »

Malefoy sortit sa baguette la pointant sur Harry et Harry aussi.

« L'année n'a même pas encore commencé et vous comptez déjà vous battre, s'écria le professeur McGonagall. Rejoignez immédiatement la Grande Salle ! »

Harry et Malefoy regardèrent le professeur puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent chacun à leur table. Harry vit ses camarades de Gryffondor alors que beaucoup de filles regardaient Harry d'un air rêveur. Tous les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année étaient installés et ce fut à ce moment-là que les élèves de première année rentrèrent dans la Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et tous les élèves cessèrent leurs récits de vacances, leurs potins d'adolescents, leurs discussions sportives mais la majorité des élèves discutaient de l'attaque qui s'était déroulée dans le train et se retournaient vers Harry de temps en temps.

« Chers élèves, avant de commencer mon habituel discours de début d'année, nous allons répartir nos nouveaux élèves qui je ne pense n'apprécieront pas d'attendre debout durant tout mon discours. »

Le professeur McGonagall commença :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous lèverez et mettrez le Choixpeau jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse la maison où vous serez répartis. Adams Mary !

- Serpentard ! »

Les camarades de Drago Malefoy applaudirent.

« Beckett Steven !

- Serdaigle !

- Cragg Emilia !

- Gryffondor ! »

Ce fut au tour des Gryffondors de se lever pour applaudir leur nouvelle camarade. Ainsi tous les élèves furent répartis. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et se dirigea vers sa chaise professorale. Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours :

« Bienvenue à tous nos élèves, qu'ils soient nouveaux ou anciens pour une année d'études qui j'espère vous apportera de nouvelles connaissances ! Cette année se passera dans un climat qui ne sera pas évident. Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort… »

Les élèves frémirent lorsqu'ils entendirent ce nom sauf Harry qui le prononçait depuis toujours.

« …est de retour plus puissant que jamais et chacun doit savoir que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une éventuelle attaque du mage noire, comme celle qui vient de se dérouler dans le Poudlardexpress et qui n'a fait heureusement aucun blessé grave. Cependant il faut savoir que Poudlard reste l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde dans ces temps agités où vous pourrez poursuivre vos études sans trop de difficultés. Pourtant, quelques nouvelles mesures de sécurité devront être appliqués. Des couvre-feux plus stricts seront mis en place en fonction des années, et je vous demanderais d'éviter de vous promenez seuls à des heures tardives. »

Harry aurait juré que le professeur l'avait regardé à ce moment.

« Par mesure de sécurité, pour les plus grands, les élèves devront passer à travers des détecteurs de magie noire lorsqu'ils entreront dans le collège après une visite à Pré-au-Lard. Les anciennes mesures sont bien sûr conservées et chacun doit savoir qu'il est interdit de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite sauf si vous êtes accompagnés d'un professeur. »

Il s'agissait encore d'une mesure que Harry enfreignait perpétuellement.

« Votre directeur ou directrice de maison vous en dira plus. Poursuivons sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Miss Kathleen Kipling, qui nous a montré son efficacité lors de l'attaque du train. »

Les élèves applaudirent généreusement, généralement leurs professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal n'avaient pas une aussi bonne apparence physique - hormis Gilderoy Lockhart - entre Ombrage qui ressemblait à un crapaud, Maugrey qui avait une jambe de bois et Lupin d'énormes cernes.

« De plus, les essais pour les postes vacants des différentes équipes de Quidditch se feront le douze septembre pour Poufsouffle, le treize pour Serdaigle, le quatorze pour Serpentard et le quinze pour Gryffondor. Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Que le banquet commence ! »

Les plats apparurent et les gobelets se remplirent. Les élèves discutaient en dînant. Hermione dit à Harry :

« Dumbledore a l'air vraiment inquiet, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais il y a de quoi…

- Si on a été attaqué le jour de la rentrée,…

- Je me demande ce qui nous attend. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dumbledore disait à ces élèves de se coucher. Les préfets donnèrent le mot de passe aux élèves puis conduisirent les premières années vers la tour des Gryffondors. Harry rejoignit la tour en compagnie de Seamus, Deans, que Ginny avait quitté pour rejoindre son dortoir en compagnie de ses amies, et Neville. Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, les quatre camarades de classe prononcèrent le mot de passe :

« Phénix magique. »

Le portrait laisse entrer les quatre adolescents qui se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir où il résidait depuis déjà cinq ans. Ron vint les rejoindre et ils improvisèrent une petite fête. Deans avait apporté quelques Bièreaubeurres et ils avaient plusieurs friandises provenant du magasin de Fred et Georges. Les cinq jeunes sorciers passèrent une très bonne soirée. Les amis se couchèrent aux environs de une heure du matin.

Ce fut Harry, qui avait passé une nuit agitée, qui se réveilla le plus tôt. A six heures et demie, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain puis arriva dans la Grande Salle aux environ de sept heures moins dix. Le professeur Dumbledore se redressa quand il vit entrer Harry, alors que dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait que quelques élèves. Hermione vint rejoindre Harry aux environ de sept heures et dix.

« Bien dormi, demanda Harry ?

- Pas mal. J'ai entendu du bruit dans votre dortoir, hier très tard.

- Oh, ça, dit Harry, désintéressé. On a organisé une petite fête.

- Quoi ? Ron est pourtant préfet, il aurait du s'y opposer.

- Tu sais Ron, au bout d'un moment, ne pensait plus qu'à dormir.

- Harry ! Je dois vous coller.

- Tu n'oserais pas utiliser tes droits de préfète pour me sanctionner.

- Inutile d'essayer avec ton tour de charme.

- S'il te plaît…

- Bon d'accord, je n'ai rien entendu. Tiens, voilà, ton emploi du temps. »

Elle lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac à dos. Il commençait, malheureusement, la matinée avec deux heures de potions. Ron arriva et commença par regarder son emploi du temps.

« Je peux aller me recoucher, vu que je n'ai plus Potions. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris leur petit déjeuner, Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent à la tour des Gryffondors pour prendre les affaires dont ils avaient besoin pour la matinée. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les cachots de Rogue où vint les rejoindre Deans et Lavande, qui étaient les autres seuls Gryffondors à poursuivre les Potions cette année. Dans le groupe des Serpentards, seuls Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et une fille dont Harry connaissaient uniquement le nom qui était Carolyn Carlson, avaient réussi leur B.U.S.E de Potions avec la mention Optimale. Les élèves entrèrent dans le cachot et Rogue arriva comme à son habitude dans un coup de vent. Apparemment, il était encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude :

« Cette année, le niveau va s'accroître. Je me demande comment certains élèves ici présent vont réussir à suivre. Mr. Potter, j'espère au moins que vous n'avez pas usé de votre stupide célébrité pour réussir votre B.U.S.E. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent alors que Harry se retenait de ne pas propulser Rogue contre le mur.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler par groupe de deux. Inutile de vous mélanger, vous pourriez atteindre la qualité du travail des autres. Vous allez préparer un philtre de connaissance. »

L'objectif du philtre de connaissance était de pouvoir connaître les moments clé de la vie de quelqu'un en le touchant et en buvant le philtre. Hermione s'étonna de la nouvelle habilité de Harry en Potions qui avait potassé beaucoup de livres durant cet été. La potion des deux amis fut la mieux réussie avant celle de Nott et Malefoy. Harry et Hermione rejoignirent lentement la salle de Sorts et Enchantements, qui étaient en forme d'amphithéâtre. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà installés. Harry et Hermione vinrent s'installer près de leur meilleur qui était assis près du professeur Flitwick, qui était lui-même assis sur une énorme pile de livre. Ils étudièrent le sortilège de mobilité et Harry et Hermione furent les seuls à maîtriser le sortilège, et le Survivant même mieux que sa meilleure amie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de Métamorphoses qui ne se passait pas en commun avec les Serpentards. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor commença par expliquer les nouvelles mesures de sécurité appliquée dans le collège :

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Cette année, de nouvelles mesures sont appliquées. Les couvre-feux pour les élèves de votre année sont fixés à vingt-et-une heure pour l'enceinte de Poudlard et lors du coucher du soleil, pour le parc. Il est certain que tous les élèves qui enfreindront cette limite seront sévèrement sanctionnés. »

Ils passèrent à de la Métamorphose à proprement parler. Ils devaient transformer leur table en chat, exercice que Harry réussit du premier coup, ce qui lui valut vingt points de plus pour Gryffondor.

A la fin de l'heure, le professeur appela Harry.

« Le professeur Dumbledore tient à vous voir, après le dernier cours de la journée, à dix huit heures.

- D'accord, dit Harry. »

Cette nouvelle n'enchantait guère Harry qui ne voulait pas avoir de discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Hormis la petite entrevue qu'ils avaient eue au Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, le dernier échange que Harry avait eu avec Dumbledore était le jour de la mort de Sirius, le jour où il lui avait annoncé la prophétie. Harry entra dans la Grande et rejoignit ses amis qui lui demandèrent ce que désirait le professeur McGonagall. Harry leur répondit :

« Elle m'a dit que Dumbledore voulait me parler après les cours. »

Ses amis semblaient se demander pourquoi Harry n'appréciait plus le directeur depuis quelques temps. Les trois amis rejoignirent la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione prit ses affaires d'Arithmancie et Ron prétexta un rendez-vous avec Luna pour quitter la tour. Harry, qui ne commençait les cours qu'à quinze heures trente, décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer sur ses devoirs.

Il commença par rédiger son devoir de Potions ce qui lui prit un peu plus d'une heure. Ensuite il rédiger sa dissertation de Métamorphoses enfin fit son exercice de Sorts et enchantements et put rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. A quinze heures trente, il se dirigea vers la salle terne et morne du professeur Binns qui était aussi terne et morne que sa salle. Il débuta donc son cours magistral de une heure. Harry dut résister pour ne pas s'endormir alors que son meilleur ami ronflait sans aucune gêne. Hermione, elle, était captivée par le cours et outrée par le comportement de Ron. Ils quittèrent donc la salle du professeur pour rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie où enseignait le professeur Sinistra. Décidément, le lundi après-midi n'était pas une demi-journée très intéressante. Harry alla déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir puis quitta ses amis pour aller rejoindre le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Harry prononça le mot de passe que lui avait donné le professeur McGonagall et croisa le professeur Rogue avec qui il échangea un regard particulièrement haineux, dans l'escalier. Harry entra dans la pièce où Dumbledore l'attendait. Il avait apparemment réparé tous les objets que Harry avait cassés.

« Bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour.

- Assieds-toi. »

Harry s'assit et le professeur Dumbledore lui annonça :

« Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'ai convoqué dans mon bureau. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une véritable conversation après ce qu'il s'est passé en juin. Depuis ce moment, nos relations n'ont fait que se détériorer. Je suis conscient que tout ne peut s'arranger très vite mais une mise au point s'impose surtout au niveau de la prophétie. Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi tout le monde se permet d'organiser ta vie. Mais tu dois savoir que je pense que même sans la prophétie, il en aurait été ainsi. Tu en es arrivé à un point où Voldemort t'a fait subir tellement d'épreuves que tu n'aurais pas été tranquille tant que tu ne l'aurais pas vaincu de plus même sans l'héritage magique que t'a fait le mage noir, tu as un potentiel magique énorme. Ce ne suffira pas à attiser ta rancœur mais une goutte peut tout changer.

Tu sais que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois au courant de toutes les actions de l'Ordre mais je pense qu'il est temps que je m'occupe un peu plus de ton éducation, Harry. Je veux parler de cours de magie avancée qui viendront s'ajouter aux cours que tu suis comme les autres élèves et qui permettront une avance de ta magie. Je pensais à répartir cela en deux séances : trois heures le mercredi soir et trois heures, le samedi après-midi. Nous commencerons samedi. D'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry quitta le bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers sa salle commune où l'attendait une carte du ciel et un long parchemin sur l'époque moderne. Harry s'installa près de Hermione qui lui demanda ce que voulait Dumbledore. Il lui répondit puis finirent leurs devoirs.

« Tu as vu, Ron ?

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il était allé voir Luna et qu'ils feraient leurs devoirs ensemble. Ils passent beaucoup de temps, tous les deux.

- C'est vrai. »

Sérieuse, elle se replongea dans son parchemin. Harry la regarda un instant, quelques mèches de ses cheveux, qui brillaient à la lueur des derniers lueurs du soleil. Se sentant observer, elle releva la tête et sourit. Ils échangèrent ainsi un regard pendant quelques temps avant qu'un élève de première année, s'exerçant au sortilège de lévitation, ne fasse exploser un verre. La salle commune explosa de rire alors que Harry et Hermione s'efforçaient de se concentrer sur leurs devoirs scolaires. Harry finit ses devoirs avant un peu Hermione. Il s'installa devant la cheminée où Harry lisait une revue de Quidditch en observant par moment les flammes dansaient. Il repensait au regard que Hermione et lui avaient échangé. Son attitude envers elle avait changé, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup compté pour lui, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne croyait. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Hermione vint le rejoindre.

« Les cours que tu vas suivre avec Dumbledore seront certainement très intéressants.

- Oui, certainement.

- Harry, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu ne t'entends plus très bien avec Dumbledore.

- L'année dernière, il ne voulait plus me parler ni même me regarder parce qu'il avait peur que Voldemort puisse m'espionner et puis il m'a caché tellement de choses et m'en cache toujours d'ailleurs, dit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore t'a dit mais une chose est sûre, s'il s'inquiète tant pour toi c'est que tu comptes beaucoup à ses yeux.

- Je suis utile, c'est tout, marmonna Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Non, je n'ai rien dit. Tu viens, on va manger. »

Harry et Hermione traversèrent la salle commune sous le regard désireux de certaines filles envers Harry et le regard haineux de ces mêmes filles envers Hermione. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où Ron vint les rejoindre.


	7. Le début de la quête

**7**

**Le debut de la quete**

Le deuxième jour de classe se passa très bien. Harry revit le professeur McGonagall pour deux heures de Métamorphoses ainsi que le professeur Flitwick pour le deuxième cours de Sorts et enchantements de l'année. En après-midi, il eut le droit à un double cours de Botanique avec la replète professeur Chourave et d'Astronomie et la profonde professeur Sinistra. Mais le cours que tous les élèves de sixième année attendaient impatiemment était les cours du professeur Kipling. Chacun avait fait sa connaissance dans le Poudlardexpress et tous se demandaient si ces cours égaleraient le niveau magique dont elle avait fait preuve lors de l'attaque du train.

Le lendemain, les élèves arrivèrent de très bonne heure dans la Grande Salle décidés à ne pas rater une miette du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry arriva en compagnie de Hermione et Ron. Il était étonnant le nombre d'élèves ayant réussi le B.U.S.E de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

« L'AD, murmura Hermione à l'adresse de Harry, qui sourit ! »

Harry rentra dans la salle où Ron s'installa près de Luna et Harry près de Hermione au premier rang. Le professeur Kipling descendit de son bureau vêtue d'une robe de sorcier qui était de couleur bleu foncée. Harry jeta un coups d'œil rapide du côté des Serpentards. Seul Drago Malefoy avait réussi son Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il était inutile de savoir se défendre des forces du Mal quand on était du côté des forces du Mal. Cependant, certains élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas forcément mauvais. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient seulement pas la bosse de la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Donc Kipling vint s'installer sur son bureau et commença à parler :

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'espère que l'année sera propice au travail et que nous parviendrons à progresser le plus possible dans le programme. Cette année sera réservée majoritairement aux duels et à la défense des créatures de second ordre : je cite surtout les Détraqueurs et les Ressasseurs de Crainte. Hormis l'aspect purement scolaire, la Défense contre les forces du Mal permet de se défendre et cela est encore plus nécessaire dans les temps actuels. Sans plus attendre, nous allons commencer par pratiquer des sortilèges de défense en duels. Il existe trois types de sortilèges de défense en duels. Qui peut me les citer ? Miss Granger ?

- Il y a les sortilèges de protection, les sortilèges d'absorption et les sortilèges de renvoi, cita Hermione.

- Très bien, six points de plus pour Gryffondor, dans chacune de ces catégories, il existe des sortilèges de différents niveaux. Nous allons débuter par les sortilèges de protection. Il existe trois niveaux de sortilèges de protection. Mr Boot, interrogea le professeur ?

- Le sortilège de bulles, le sortilège de bouclier et le dôme protection.

- Très bien, Mr. Boot, six points pour Serdaigle. Le sortilège de bulles est censé être maîtrisé en deuxième année et vous devez normalement maîtriser le charme du bouclier depuis déjà un ou deux ans. Cependant il est très difficile de créer un dôme de protection. Un sorcier adulte normal obtient un dôme de protection équivalent à un puissant bouclier. Seuls les sorciers très puissant sont capables d'avoir un dôme de protection plus puissant qu'à leur meilleur bouclier. Nous allons améliorer votre charme du bouclier. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux. »

Harry et Hermione se mirent ensemble alors que le professeur Kipling écartait les tables d'un mouvement du bras. Harry invita Hermione à commencer. Il jeta un sortilège le plus faible possible et le bouclier d'Hermione explosa. A chaque tentative, Harry demandait à Hermione si elle allait bien et elle souriait d'exaspération devant l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami. Le professeur vint les voir au bout du dixième essai de Hermione mais l'avantage était que l'efficacité du sortilège de la jeune fille augmentait d'essai en essai. Le professeur Kipling vint les voir et fit un commentaire sur le sortilège de Hermione :

« Très bon bouclier, Miss Granger. Ne vous inquiétez pas si il ne tient pas vu votre adversaire. »

Hermione sourit.

« Allez-y, Mr. Potter. Montrez moi votre bouclier.

- _Protego_ ! »

Le bouclier de Harry s'échappa de la baguette pour former une très épaisse sphère argentée autour de Harry. Le professeur Kipling commença à jeter des sortilèges sur le bouclier de Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Essoufflée, elle dit d'un air dépité et en souriant :

« Trente points de plus pour Gryffondor ! »

Le reste du cours se déroula très bien. La sonnerie retentit et après une récréation d'un quart d'heure, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs deux heures de cours magistral avec le fantomatique professeur Binns. Après le déjeuner, les élèves se dirigèrent soit vers le parc soit vers leur tour et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Harry lui avait prévu de voir Sally Anne Perks dont il avait fait la réelle connaissance, dans le Poudlardexpress. Il lui avait proposé de se voir le lendemain dans le parc.

« Salut, dit-elle à l'adresse de Harry, d'un air joyeux.

- Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ça va. »

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en parlant de divers sujets avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lac.

Harry dégagea alors une mèche de cheveu du visage de la blonde et s'approcha des lèvres de la jeune fille. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils commencèrent une discussion et marchèrent quelques temps avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Avant de se séparer, elle embrassa Harry, certainement pour montrer à ses amies qu'elle sortait avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Harry retourna dans la salle commune et sortit ses affaires, commença à faire ses devoirs et vit Hermione arriver l'air voilé. Elle s'assit et ne marmonnant que quelques paroles, beaucoup moins bavarde qu'au déjeuner. Harry ne dit rien à Hermione se demandant ce que signifiait cette attitude.

Le soir en allant se coucher, Harry fit un rêve particulièrement étrange qui apporta les réponses à ses questions. Un tourbillon l'emporta. Il était dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Quatre personnages entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils portaient des robes de sorciers mais d'une autre époque, quand Harry voulait dire autre époque, il pensait au Moyen-Âge. Il crut reconnaître, grâce aux portraits qu'ils avaient déjà vus, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle. Rowena Serdaigle ouvrait la marche, elle avait une longue chevelure rousse et des yeux bleu ciel près d'elle, marchait Salazar Serpentard avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu gris qui rappelait la glace. Sur la gauche de Salazar, marchait la grassouillette Helga Poufsouffle qui avait des yeux verts comme l'herbe et les cheveux couleur terre. Godric Gryffondor marchait derrière ses trois collèges, il était sans doute celui qui avait plus de charme ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et ses yeux étaient marrons et émanaient une certaine chaleur. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la table directoriale et s'assirent. Godric Gryffondor sortit une sphère diviser en quatre parties représentants les différents éléments.

« Il est tant de commencer l'incantation, dit Gryffondor. Prêts ? »

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Ils récitèrent en chœur :

« _Par la magie du grand Merlin que nous avons obtenue,_

_Que les éléments que nous avons reçus, _

_Puissent être transmis aux générations qui vont succéder,_

_Dans le grand combat qui est celui du Bien contre le Facilité._ »

Helga Poufsouffle prit alors la parole :

« Moi, Helga Poufsouffle, maîtresse de la Terre, confère mon pouvoir de la Nature à cette pierre.

- Moi, Rowena Serdaigle, maîtresse de l'air, confère mon pouvoir du Ciel à cette pierre.

- Moi, Salazar Serpentard, maître de l'eau, confère mon pouvoir de la Glace à cette pierre.

- Moi, Godric Gryffondor, maître des flammes, confère mon pouvoir du Feu à cette pierre. »

Harry entendit Gryffondor dire :

« J'espère seulement que cette pierre ne tombera pas entre de mauvaises mains. »

Des images défilèrent dans la tête de Harry représentant les sorciers au fil du temps. Les différentes parties de la pierre s'étaient séparées et désormais elles étaient réparties dans toute l'Angleterre. Puis Harry vit cette image de ses un an représentant Voldemort entrain de tenter de le tuer, puis cette carte que Harry n'eut pas le temps saisir représentant une carte de l'Angleterre avec des petits points étincelants.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et sa cicatrice était brûlante. Le Survivant se leva en direction de la salle de bain. Cependant Harry savait désormais pourquoi Voldemort cherchait des livres. Il voulait des informations sur les quatre pierres où les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient conférés leurs pouvoirs pour « les avoir toutes ». Le premier objectif de Harry était d'apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur ces pierres puis de les localiser. Il n'avait pas une grande idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre mais il allait bien trouver quelque chose. Harry se réveilla et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, préoccupé par sa nouvelle découverte. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry vit sa nouvelle petite amie qui lui adressa un sourire avant de s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Harry prit son petit déjeuner où il ne fut rejoint pas Hermione qui lui dit :

« Tu ne te sens pas bien, Harry, dit-elle, d'un air inquiet ?

- Non, ça va, dit-il en essayant de cacher ses émotions. »

Hermione essaya de lire dans le regard de Harry et ils partagèrent un long regard. Ils partagèrent quelque chose d'imperceptible aux autre mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Les élèves en train de parler et de se mouvoir dans la Grande Salle étaient invisibles aux yeux des deux amis. Ron arriva et interrompit ce moment :

« Tu sais quoi, Harry… Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

- Qu… Quoi, dit Hermione ? Oh, non, rien,… »

Elle rougit et prétexta une recherche urgente qu'elle devait faire à la bibliothèque et quitta ses amis.

Les élèves se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cabane de Hagrid où se déroulait le double cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. De nombreux élèves avaient arrêtés mais Harry retrouva avec surprise Drago Malefoy ainsi que quelques autres Serpentards qui n'étaient pas certainement pas des mangemorts. Hermione arriva un peu avant le début du cours. Harry lui demanda :

« Sur quoi portait ta recherche ?

- Oh, sur… euh… sur l'étude des runes.

- Sur quoi plus précisément ?

- Sur l'étude des runes de Grèce antique.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Ils se retournèrent vers Hagrid qui débuta son cours joyeux alors que Harry et Hermione ne cessèrent de se jeter des regards gênés. Cependant, à l'heure du déjeuner, tous deux firent mine d'avoir tout oubliés.

Le lendemain, après un cours de Potions avec le détestable professeur Rogue, Harry rejoignit la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal pour un double cours avec le professeur Kipling. Les élèves patientèrent un instant dans la salle avant qu'elle n'arrive et invite les élèves à rentrer. Les élèves s'assirent dans un calme relatif et sortirent leurs livres, parchemins, plumes et bien sûr leur baguette. Le professeur commença par ramasser les devoirs qu'ils devaient leur rendre sur les sortilèges de Protection et commença à parler :

« La dernière séance, vous vous êtes entraînés à la pratique du maléfice du Bouclier. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander de passer l'un après l'autre et de me le montrer. Commençons par Hannah Abbot. »

Elle s'exécuta puis tour à tour les élèves passèrent devant le professeur Kipling. Rapidement ce fut au tour de Harry. Il se dirigea vers le bureau professoral et quelques filles gloussèrent. Kipling le regarda d'un air quelque peu déconcerté.

« _Protego_ ! »

Un puissant bouclier apparut autour de Harry. Elle tenta tour à tour divers sortilèges mais aucun n'arriva au bout du bouclier de Harry. Les élèves le regardaient d'un air ahuri. Harry s'installa et le professeur lui décerna un O+ bien entendu. Les deux heures de Défense contre les forces du Mal se passèrent très bien. Le double cours était interrompu et lorsque les élèves revinrent, le professeur Kipling décida de débuter l'apprentissage d'un nouveau sortilège : le sortilège de blessure. Elle commença par leur expliquer :

« Ce genre de sortilèges n'est en aucun cas à utiliser avec vos camarades quels que soient les sentiments que vous éprouviez envers eux. Il est plutôt utile dans un duel avec quelqu'un qui vous veut vraiment du mal. Donc inutile à s'amuser ce genre de sortilège dans les couloirs. Est-ce que vous connaissez la formule ? »

Hermione répondit à la question.

« La formule du sortilège de blessure est Infero.

- Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor. _Alohomora_, murmura-t-elle en direction du placard ! »

Le placard s'ouvrit est de sorte de mannequin tombèrent du placard. Elle demanda aux élèves d'en prendre un chacun et de les placer. Harry en saisit un qu'il plaça devant lui. Il lança le sortilège et jeta le sortilège. De nombreuses fissures recouvrèrent le corps du pauvre mannequin qui en tomba au sol.

Le professeur Kipling avait choisi ce moment pour passer devant Harry qu'elle regarda avec des yeux ahuris. Harry sourit et s'empressa de remettre en place le mannequin.

Après les deux heures, Harry rejoignit le cours du professeur Flitwick qui comme toujours fut propice aux bavardages.

L'après-midi était en majeure partie libérée. En fait, après une heure de cours avec McGonagall, les élèves pouvaient soit dans le modèle de Hermione commençaient leurs devoirs ou soit comme la majorité des élèves débutaient leur week-end en se disant qu'ils feraient leurs devoirs le temps venu. Harry lui commença par faire ses devoirs avec Hermione qui lui avait un peu forcé la main. Harry s'était vu alors obligé de refuser les invitations de ses amis pour une partie de carte. Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la journée et ce fut uniquement à dix-huit heures qu'il put rejoindre la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les fameuses pierres des fondateurs.

Harry découvrit donc que les pierres n'avaient jamais été découvertes. De nombreux chercheurs avaient finis par émettre l'hypothèse que les pierres étaient éparpillées dans toute l'Angleterre. Harry, lui, le savait déjà. Il semblerait que de nombreux chercheurs avaient presque failli trouver la pierre qu'il cherchait. Harry trouva, d'abord, le nom de Jack Thomson qui semblait avoir presque trouvé la pierre de Poufsouffle et qui par chance, s'était installé à Pré-au-Lard. Harry prit donc l'initiative d'aller le voir dès la prochaine visite dans le village entièrement sorcier. Le dîner approchait. Harry se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle. En sortant de la bibliothèque, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue.

« Potter, que faites vous ici ?

- J'étais à la bibliothèque.

- J'espère que vous ne préparez pas encore l'un de vos sales coups.

- Pourquoi j'en ai l'habitude, dit Harry, d'un ton ironique !

- Ne soyez pas insolent !

- Je ne suis pas insolent, je vous demande simplement si j'ai réellement l'habitude de préparer des sales coups.

- Apparemment, le petit exploit de l'été n'a fait que plomber votre orgueil déjà démesuré.

- Qui de vous et moi vient de parler de ça en premier ?

- Admettez que vous êtes aussi orgueilleux que votre père ! Et ne me dites pas que votre père ne se pavanait pas, vous avez pu le constater dans ma pensine, l'an dernier !

- Mon père n'avait que seize ans ! Je ne vois pas comment je dois le juger.

- Oui, le même âge que vous aujourd'hui et apparemment la même prétention.

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette conversation.

- Allez-y. Notez que je retire 15 points à votre maison.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi, professeur, plutôt ! Pour votre insolence. »

Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle maudissant Rogue et tout s'y rapportant. Harry s'assit près de Hermione :

« Tu étais avec ta nouvelle amie ? »

Son ton était proche du reproche et de la colère.

« Non, j'étais à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré ce satané Rogue en chemin. Il a commencé à me raconter n'importe quoi, tu le connais, toujours aussi stupide.

- Tu as rompu avec Perks ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Ah, tu es toujours avec elle ?

- On sort ensemble depuis seulement trois jours, je ne vois pas pourquoi je romprais avec elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de filles.

- De quel genre, tu parles ?

- Futile et stupide.

- Mais…

- Je te laisse, au cas où elle voudrait s'installer à côté de toi. »

Hermione se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, laissant Harry bouche bée. Il regarda Neville, qui était assis près de lui et lui demanda :

« Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Tu sais les filles ! »

Harry, perplexe, sur l'attitude plus que étrange de Hermione se plongea dans ses pensées en parcourant son plat sans vraiment planter sa fourchette où que ce soit. Harry décida donc de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors avec une morosité qui n'annonçait pas une fin de semaine très réjouissante.

De plus, déjà passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec celui qu'il avait surnommé « vieux fou » ou « manitou des coups foireux » l'avait littéralement déprimé.


	8. Un cours qui a de l'envergure

**Après de longs mois d'absence, un nouveau chapitre. Merci à qui ont rewiewé.**

**L'inspiration manquait et les rewiews étaient peu nombreux.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira, je l'espère,**

**A bientôt, Elpotter.**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**8**

**Un cours qui a de l'envergure**

La perspective de cours avec Dumbledore était, pour Harry, assez déplaisant car son comportement de l'an passé était encore très ancré dans l'esprit du survivant (et que peut-être comme tout adolescent, qui se respecte, l'autorité lui déplaisait). Dumbledore l'avait ignoré, une année durant et avait effacé, oublié, supprimé, anéanti toute la complicité et la fraternité qui s'étaient créées entre eux. Le président sorcier du Magenmagot et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers avait dit à Harry lui-même que leur relation était beaucoup forte que celle d'un professeur à un élève. Pourtant, il l'avait « lâchement », selon Harry, abandonné lorsque tout le monde magique s'était retourné contre lui.

Malgré toutes ces réticences, Harry était vraiment très curieux de savoir ce que le vieux mage allait lui enseigner. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre au moins au Département des Mystères. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cet endroit, la pensée de la mort de Sirius revint et Harry décida de s'en arrêter là dans ses pensées.

Harry se leva donc et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron qui, étonnamment, était déjà levé, et Hermione. La Grande Salle n'était que partiellement remplie, certains s'accordant une grasse matinée. Ron leur demanda alors :

« Kech que foufete chmatin ?

- Ron ! Tu peux articuler, lui demanda Hermione, comme si elle parlait à un enfant de trois ans !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ce matin, grommela-t-il, vexé par la remarque et le ton de Hermione ?

- Moi, je comptais aller à la bibliothèque pour me documenter sur le sortilège d'Explosion. J'aimerais savoir si il existe des sortilèges plus puissants, parce qu'hormis Harry qui a fait exploser le mur, personne n'est arrivé à grand-chose.

Harry sourit à la mention de l'accident de sorts et enchantement du premier jour de classe.

- Non, mais j'étais en colère parce que Rogue m'avait encore démoli...

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Tout le monde sait très bien que tu es plus puissant que nous... Alors...

- On pourrait arrêter de parler des cours, intervint Ron.

- Au passage, signala Hermione avec son temps de préfete, tes résultats en cours sont vraiment déplorables. Pourtant, tu travailles souvent avec Luna et elle est une élève très brillante même si... Enfin...

- Hermione, si tu veux tout savoir, on ne travaille pas vraiment ensemble. Ou plutôt, on travaille autre chose, dit Ron avec un sourire en coin...

La Hermione en question leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération et décocha un regard à Ron du style « Oh ! Les garçons ! ».

- Sinon, toi Harry qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda le rouquin ?

- Moi, je vais aller voler... J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait presque six mois que je n'ai pas touché à un balai.

- Oh ! Le quidditch et toi ! Et...Tu ne vas pas voir Sally, demanda Hermione ?

- Sally, demanda Ron, c'est qui ça... ?

- D'où tu sors, Ron ? Toute l'école est au courant et toi, tu ne l'es pas...

- Bah, je n'ai pas été souvent là. Alors qui est-ce ?

- C'est la nouvelle petite amie de Harry.

- Elle est comment ?

- Comment quoi, demanda Harry ?

- Bah, physiquement..., dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ron !

- Bon, moralement alors ? Tu me la montreras plus tard.

- Elle est... gentille.

- Ah, c'est vraiment très... descriptif.

- On ne se parle pas beaucoup.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Harry, tu es encore pire que Ron... »

Elle finit alors de boire son jus de citrouille sans se soucier des deux garçons. Les trois amis se levèrent alors et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur destination, c'est-à-dire la bibliothèque pour Hermione, le parc pour Ron et le dortoir pour Harry qui devait récupérer son balai.

Une fois au terrain de Quidditch, Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla en chandelle. Il donna autant de force qu'il le pouvait avec son Eclair de feu. Il oublia alors que Ron était devenu mangemort, que Sirius et ses parents étaient morts, que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il tuait de plus en plus, qu'il avait eu une enfance misérable, qu'il devait retrouver ces pierres et qu'il allait tuer ou être tué... Décidément, le Quidditch était vraiment un moyen de se libérer. L'Attrapeur enchaîna looping, descentes en piqué mais aussi roulades du paresseux et montées en chandelle pour éviter les Cognards, qu'il avait lâchés mais aussi pour rattraper le Vif d'Or.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry finit son entraînement par une descente en piqué. Plus il avançait, plus il donnait de la vitesse à son balai. Quelqu'un l'observant alors aurait pensé que le jeune attrapeur était complètement suicidaire. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un défi à relever et dépasser ses limites était un jeu. Mais c'était peut-être aussi une façon de côtoyer la mort au défaut de pouvoir la connaître... Et ce, pour oublier ces problèmes d'ici bas. Alors que la collision avec le sol était imminente, Harry se rétablit, referma la main sur le Vif d'Or et se retrouva propulsé sur le gazon du terrain de Quidditch à quelques mètres de sa roulade. Il souffla bruyamment en se remémorant la joie intense qu'il venait de ressentir. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant les rayons de Soleil du mois de septembre, quand soudain, il entendit :

« Mr. Potter ! Etes-vous fou ou tentez-vous de te vous tuer ? Lorsqu'on m'a dit que vous étiez très bon sur un balai, je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez ça pour vous suicider ! »

Harry ne reconnaissait pas la voix du professeur McGonagall qui était, selon Harry, le seul professeur à Poudlard capable de crier aussi fort. D'ailleurs, la voix qu'il entendait était celle d'une femme assez jeune et non d'age mûr comme la directrice des Gryffondors. De plus, celle-ci ne semblait pas connaître les talents sportifs de Harry alors que McGonagall l'avait recrute elle-même en première année. Harry se retourna et fut surpris de voir le professeur Kipling, son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celle-ci semblait être soit dans une colère noire soit dans une phase de post-frayeur. Vu les paroles qu'elle avait débitées, Harry penchait pour la deuxième option.

« Professeur... Kipling, dit Harry en se relevant ! Quel plaisir de vous voir en cette si belle journée. »

Le professeur en question le regardait avec un air ahuri.

« Inutile de vous inquiéter pour mes...

- Tentatives de suicide !

- Mon entraînement de Quidditch, je pense savoir ce que je fais.

- Bien entendu, dit-elle alors qu'elle ne paraissait pas y croire le moins du monde ! »

Harry se releva, immobilisa les deux cognards qu'il fit rentrer dans la boîte et y mit le Vif d'Or.

« Vous jouez au Quidditch, professeur ?

- Non et pour tout vous dire, ce jeu me donne la nausée.

- Vous n'allez donc pas venir voir Gryffondor jouer.

- Les différentes maisons jouer... Je suis impartiale. »

Harry sourit et se dit que celle-ci avait sans aucun doute fait ses études à Gryffondor, foi de Harry Potter. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal regarda sa montre :

« Je suis déjà en retard, marmonna-t-elle... Vu que vous semblez avoir arrêté de tenter de vous suicider, je vais y aller. Bonne Journée, Mr. Potter.

- Bonne journée, professeur. »

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il alla prendre une douche. Il ressortit de la douche, enfila son pantalon quand il entendit quelqu'un rentrer :

« Sally, je ne suis pas complètement habillé !

- Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Tout au contraire ! »

Sally affichait un air provocateur. Elle s'approcha de Harry et déposa sa main sur son torse musclé. Elle la fit remonter jusqu'à son cou alors qu'elle s'approchait des lèvres de Harry. Elle commença alors à l'embrasser tandis que Harry n'avait ni l'air stupide ni gêné – c'était donc une première pour lui enfin une deuxième en omettant mercredi. La fougue de Sally étonna Harry dans un premier temps. Puis il répondit à son baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur...

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques temps plus tard, Sally et Harry se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils se quittèrent après être entrés dans la Salle pour rejoindre leur table respective. Harry rejoignit, l'esprit légèrement ailleurs, Ron et Hermione qui mangeaient en compagnie des sixièmes années de Gryffondor au complet.

« Alors, on est en retard, s'exclama Seamus, avec un regard long en sous-entendus !

- Oh, Seamus chéri, dit Lavande qui était la nouvelle petite amie de Seamus ! Laisse, Harry, tranquille !

- Alors tu as bien joué au Quidditch, demanda Ron ?

- Oui...

- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Sally, interrogea Hermione ?

- Je l'ai...rencontré devant la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

- Vraiment, demanda Deans ? »

Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose. Il ne fallait jamais s'étonner de la qualité du colportage à Poudlard. Parfois, le Survivant se demander même si les autres élèves étaient au courant de ce qui se passer dans son dortoir.

« Oui, pourquoi ? On vous a dit autre chose ?

- Non, on espérait que tu nous dirais autre chose !

- Ah ! J'ai rien d'autre à dire. »

Ses sept camarades de classe le regardèrent d'un air inquisiteur. Mais en bon maître de l'occlumencie, Harry ne pâlit pas et le sujet dériva rapidement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lorsque l'heure fut arrivée, Harry rejoignit le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui avait donné le mot de passe et Harry entra. Il trouva dans le bureau Dumbledore accompagné du professeur Rogue et McGonagall. Le directeur des Serpentards lança alors à Harry :

« Potter, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Apparemment, vous ne maîtrisez pas encore l'occlumencie et venez raconter vos visions... »

Harry allait rétorquer qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement l'occlumencie, merci et que ce n'était pas grâce à lui quand le Professeur Dumbledore prit les devants.

« Non, Severus, vous vous méprenez... C'est moi-même qui ai fait venir Harry. D'ailleurs je remarque que je suis en retard. La réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu, ajouta le professeur Dumbledore, signalant ainsi qu'ils devaient le quitter. »

Le professeur McGonagall salua le professeur Dumbledore et quitta le bureau directorial avant un dernier regard inquisiteur à Harry. Rogue, quant à lui, semblait vexé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart et sortit après un regard dédaigneux à Harry.

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu depuis lundi dernier ? Ta première semaine s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. Dans un premier temps, je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser des sorts de défense et d'attaque plus complexes que ceux du professeur Kipling, bien qu'il semble que tu puisses les transformer en véritable arme.

_Décidément, je suis un véritable sujet de conversation dans ce collège._

Puis, plus tard dans l'année, tu tenteras de te passer de ta baguette. Assez parler ! Nous allons commencer ce cours, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas enseigné... »

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la bibliothèque de Dumbledore se divisa en deux pour faire place à une porte secrète. Dumbledore l'ouvrit, y entra et incita Harry à en faire de même. La salle était très grande et au milieu, trônait une gigantesque estrade comme celle des duels.

« Pour commencer, je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser le dôme de protection. Est-ce que tu connais la formule ?

- _Murem protego_ !

- Exact. Maintenant, je vais te jeter certains sortilèges et tu tenteras de résister à mes sorts. »

Harry se demandait si Dumbledore pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et alla se placer au bout de l'estrade.

« _Expelliarmus_ !

- Murem protego ! »

Le sortilège ricocha sur le dôme et Dumbledore sourit, visiblement satisfait.

« Tu dois sans doute te dire que ce n'est pas un exploit que ton dôme résiste à un Expelliarmus mais sache que le sortilège ne fait pas la puissance. »

Pour expliquer cela, Dumbledore fit apparaître un mannequin et lança le sortilège Expelliarmus avec la même puissance. Celui-ci voltigea dans les airs et explosa au contact du mur.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, demanda Harry en regardant Dumbledore comme s'il était fou ?

- Je savais bien que ce ne serait pas le cas.

- Maintenant j'y vais avec plus de puissance. Expelliarmus ! »

Harry maintint son sortilège mais sous l'effet du maléfice, il recula d'un mètre. Le directeur reprit son souffle et visiblement surpris, lança un autre sortilège.

« _Tornado_ ! »

Harry faillit céder mais resta impassible tout de même. Le directeur fit signe à Harry d'arrêter :

« Tu connais le sortilège que je viens de te lancer ?

- Je crois... C'est un sortilège de tornade. Lors d'un duel, on l'utilise pour faire tournoyer l'adversaire et puis il est éjecté comme avec un _Expelliarmus_ ou un _Ejecto_. Grâce à lui, on destabilise l'adversaire et on le blesse aussi.

- En effet, mais celui-ci est assez difficile à maîtriser car il combine deux sortilèges. Mais il est difficile à parer. Vraiment étonnant que tu y arrives ! Je sens que je vais augmenter un peu le niveau. »

Dumbledore commença à jeter des sortilèges dévastateurs. Harry résista tant bien que mal mais au bout du cinquième sort, le dôme explosa. L'élève esquiva le sortilège en faisant une roulade sur le côté alors que le mur derrière affichait un trou béant.

« Professeur ?

- Oui, Harry. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir jeter des sortilèges tout en conservant le dôme parce que sinon je ne vois pas vraiment..., demanda-t-il ?

- ...L'utilité. Oui, tu as raison. En effet. Mais il faut d'abord que tu maîtrises excellement le bouclier. Allez, Harry, on recommence. »

Dumbledore affichait une fermeté à tout rompre mais Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'apprendre. Il se remit debout. Pendant presque une heure, le directeur lui jeta des sortilèges. Le dôme de protection de Harry devint très puissant et bientôt, le sortilège de Harry était infranchissable.

« Harry, je crois qu'au niveau puissance, ton dôme est prêt. Maintenant, nous allons nous concentrer sur l'alliage entre défense et offense. Je vais t'expliquer le principe et tu me diras si tu as des questions. Pour pouvoir jeter un sortilège offensif, tout en conservant le dôme, tu vas devoirs essayer de diviser ta concentration magique. Une partie devra être sur le dôme et l'autre, sur les sortilèges. Chacun le fait inconsciemment avec le charme du bouclier mais le charme du bouclier est d'un niveau moindre. Pourtant, mieux vaut l'utiliser si tu ne sais pas attaquer avec le dôme. En réalité, il s'agit un peu de magie sans baguette. Mais je vais te l'expliquer grâce à l'occlumencie. Quel est l'atout majeur d'un occlumens ?

- Pouvoir ordonner ses pensées.

- Parfaitement, Harry. Tu vas ordonner tes pensées. Tu penseras et au bouclier et au maléfice que tu jettes. Tu as une question ?

- Oui. J'en ai deux. »

Le directeur l'encouragea.

« Pourquoi lors de votre duel avec Voldemort, les dômes ont rapidement été détruits ?

- Bonne question. Il faut que tu saches qu'un dôme de protection nécessite beaucoup de concentration magique. Mais lors d'un duel, il faut attaquer. Un sorcier puissant a déjà une capacité à se protéger en lui sans bouclier. Ainsi, la puissance du sort d'attaque doit être supérieur.

- En fait, il ne peut pas y avoir 50 pour cent d'attaque et 50 pour cent de défense, si on se bat avec quelqu'un capable de maîtriser le dôme car il est déjà puissant.

- Exactement. Ta deuxième question, Harry ?

- J'en aurai une troisième.

- Jamais deux sans trois, de toute façon, ne nous sommes pas là pour ça.

- Si lors d'un duel, le dôme est détruit rapidement. A quoi peut-il servir ?

- Harry, il est détruit rapidement si l'adversaire est très puissant. Mais je pense qu'il fera l'affaire avec nos amis mangemorts. Ta troisième question ?

- Pensez-vous... réellement que j'en suis capable, demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation ?

- Penses-tu réellement que je te l'enseignerai sinon, répliqua-t-il ? »

Harry sourit et se mit en position, déterminé.

« Je vais d'abord commencer par faire apparaître un mannequin. Tu tenteras de jeter des sortilèges sur lui et je te donnerai des conseils. »

Harry se concentra.

_« Dissocier le besoin de sécurité et le besoin d'attaquer. »_

« _Murem protego_ ! »

Le dôme vint se construire autour de Harry. Il se concentra uniquement sur le duel en effaçant toute pensée parasite.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Le faisceau rouge s'approcha du dôme, celui sembla le reconnaître comme « ami » et le laissa passer. L'_Expelliarmus_ atteint le mannequin et il fut propulsé contre le mur.

« Fantastique, Harry ! »

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Mais je pense que tu peux faire mieux, le taquina-t-il ! »

Harry recommença de nombreuses fois. A la fin de l'heure, il eut même le droit de jeter les sorts sur Dumbledore même si Harry y allait doucement, assez gêné de jeter des sortilèges au directeur. Lorsque la gêne disparut, il fit même tomber le professeur. Harry rougit alors d'embarras.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'en arrêter là ! Je ne vais pas attendre de perdre complètement la face.

Tiens une potion régénératrice qui va te donner un peu d'énergie et faire disparaître tes quelques blessures. Je suis sur que tes camarades se poseraient des questions si tu disparaissais deux fois par semaine et que tu revenais blessé. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils te harcelaient après une matinée avec Miss Perks.

_- Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'espionnage et de l'harcèlement moral, je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter. »_

Harry rougit et quitta précipitamment le bureau directorial. La soirée se déroula sans accident notable sauf que Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser la parole.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_J'espère que mes quelques lecteurs n'auront pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Pour le chapitre 9, une avancée dans les recherches, du suspense mais aussi de l'humour et de la romance On parle d'ados là :D_

_Et reviewez, please, ça motive toujours._


	9. Premières batailles et explications

**Merci à Nymphodora Tonks et Avneet pour leurs reviews sur et à Moi et Gulian, sur twwo. Le dernier chapitre date du 27 février 2007. J'ai été très lente et j'ai manqué d'inspiration. Merci à tous ceux qui attendent encore une suite et apprécient mon histoire.**

**9**

**Premières batailles et explications**

Le parc de Poudlard était plongé dans un calme profond et une obscurité totale. Il s'agissait d'une nuit sans lune. Il restait encore deux semaines avant la transformation douloureuse du dernier Maraudeur... Voilà quelles étaient les réminiscences de Harry à cette heure avancée de la soirée. La salle commune était entièrement vide et Harry se dit que Ron devait sans doute entamer alors un deuxième cycle de sommeil. Harry était monté se coucher au même moment que ces camarades aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente. Depuis son réveil, Harry ressentait une profonde angoisse. Il avait le sentiment que _quelque chose _allait se produire. Mais quoi ? Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il était retourné dans la salle commune et s'était installé près d'une fenêtre. De la lune, il pensa à Remus puis aux Maraudeurs et enfin à Sirius. Le Survivant replongea ainsi dans ses souvenirs de juin. Une vague de froid l'envahit... Il alla s'asseoir près du feu... Le mouvement des flammes était si particulier... On aurait une danse... Le rouge et le orange au corps à corps... Lentement, Harry ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir puis de s'endormir profondément.

« Silence ! Seulement six d'entre vous seront envoyés à Pré-au-Lard. Plus votre nombre sera important, plus le risque que l'un d'entre vous se fasse attraper est grand. Et sachez que je pourrais me passer de celui ou celle qui échouera. Avery, Nott, McNair, les deux Lestrange et Dolohov... »

Dans la grande pièce sombre au premier rang de l'assemblée, un homme aux yeux gris sursauta. Celui qui la présidait, Lord Voldemort, ressentit l'interrogation de Lucius Malefoy et déclara :

« Malefoy, tu me seras utile ailleurs. Quant à vous, dit-il en fixant les cinq mangemorts, faites le maximum de morts ! »

Les six mangemorts transplanèrent. Les autres sortirent de la pièce, Harry remarqua alors le grand nombre de nouveaux mangemorts.

« Lucius, j'ai une mission pour toi. Cette nuit est une nuit sans lune. Le chef du troupeau des centaures se retrouve à l'extrémité est de la forêt interdite. Tu dois le trouver. Tu le tueras et me ramèneras quelques cheveux.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Sois moins insolent, Lucius ! Tu sais que je peux te punir ! Sache simplement que ces cheveux, rapportés le plus rapidement possible, peuvent m'apporter plus de pouvoir que tu ne peux l'imaginer. N'échoue pas ! Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire cheval.

- Oui, maître ! »

Lucius Malefoy s'inclina, frôlant quasiment le sol recouvert d'un tapis dont on ne pouvait savoir si il était vert ou noir. Il transplana ensuite.

Harry essayait depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes de se réveiller, croyant que l'attaque du village uniquement peuplé par des sorciers était la seule attaque de prévu. Harry se leva brusquement et observa la salle commune des Gryffondors le regard flou. Il regagna rapidement sa lucidité et quitta la tour des Lions pour se diriger vers le bureau directorial. Au cours de tout le trajet, il eut la chance de ne rencontre ni Miss Teigne, ni Peeves, qui aurait pu alerter le concierge, ni Rusard lui-même. Arrivé devant les gargouilles qui gardaient le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, Harry prononça le mot de passe, que le mage lui avait communiqué en raison de ses cours particuliers :

« Dragibus ! »

Il pénétra au pas de course dans les appartements de Dumbledore, s'attendant à tomber sur un directeur dans un pyjama ridicule avec un bonnet tout aussi ridicule. Mais il ne vit personne.

« Professeur ! Professeur ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Se disant que Dumbledore aurait sans doute entendu malgré son âge avancé, il en conclut que le directeur n'était pas là. Il jeta un regard vers la cheminée et décida de passer au Quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, mettant de côté tous ses souvenirs du mois de juin dernier. Il attrapa un peu de la poudre de cheminette disposé près de l'âtre.

« 12, Square Grimmaurd ! »

Un feu de couleur verte éclata. Puis Harry se retrouva dans un tourbillon dans le salon du manoir des Blacks. Maugrey Fol-Œil était en train de prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque, quand Harry avait apparu.

« Que fais-tu là à une heure pareille, Potter, maugréa-t-il comme à son habitude ?

- Les mangemorts comptent attaquer Pré-au-Lard.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Certain. Il y aura Dolohov, McNair, Avery, les Lestrange et Nott. Apparemment, le but est de faire le plus de dégâts possible.

- Retourne à Poudlard ! Pas d'héroïsme, je vais prévenir les autres et le professeur Dumbledore est là. »

Maugrey s'était déjà précipité vers la salle de réunion sans que Harry n'ait eu le temps de le prévenir de l'attaque prévu par Voldemort sur le chef des centaures. Harry retourna à Poudlard et fonça vers la forêt interdite. Dès qu'il vit la lisière de la forêt, Harry sortit sa baguette et la tint fermement. L'absence de lumière rendait délicate la traversée de la forêt. Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura « _Lumos_ ». Une intense lumière s'échappa de la baguette puis Harry se concentra pour réaliser un autre sortilège simultanément, ce qu'il avait pris durant les vacances.

« Pointe à l'est. »

Harry suivit la direction indiquée par sa baguette, difficilement. Heureusement, il n'entrait pas en profondeur dans la forêt et se contentait de rester à quelques mètres de la lisière. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche ou plutôt de course, il quitta la forêt interdite et se retrouva dans une sorte de clairière qui bordait le Lac. De loin, Harry distingua un centaure et une silhouette noire. Harry sortit sa baguette et essaya d'être le plus précis et le plus puissant possible. Il visa l'épaule de Lucius Malefoy, et cria « _Expelliarmus !_ ». Le faisceau rouge du sortilège fendit l'air pour rencontrer l'omoplate gauche de Lucius Malefoy. Le mangemort fut propulsé à une vitesse vertigineuse et faillit tomber dans le lac, quand il transplana. Harry accourut vers le centaure. Harry ne se rappelait jamais avoir vu ce centaure-ci. Il dégageait une aura de puissance... Harry avait le sentiment de se retrouver face à Dumbledore et son charisme. En revanche, les yeux du chef du troupeau de centaures de la forêt interdite ne contenait pas ce pétillement et cette joie de vivre si caractéristique du directeur de Dumbledore. Pourtant un sourire éclaira le visage du vieux centaure :

« Vous allez bi, s'apprêta Harry à demander... ?

- Tu as réussi le test, jeune Potter.

- Un test, quel test ? Voldemort voulait vous attaquer et...

- Je le savais.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Ne soyez pas aussi pressé, jeune Elu. Les réponses arrivent avec le temps. J'avais regardé le ciel avant de procéder à ce rituel. J'ai vu que j'étais menacé... Mais tu es venu pour protéger le savoir de mon espèce. Je vais donc faire ce que, nous centaures, répugnons à faire. Je vais t'aider. Ecoutes moi bien ! Trouve le cœur de poudlard et puis il suffira de trouver ce que tu cherches en utilisant le symbole de ce que tu dois protéger par-dessus tout, la magie. Maintenant à toi de jouer, jeune Elu. »

Le vieux sage se retourna et se plongea dans la forêt interdite. Harry se demanda alors s'il avait une malédiction sur le dos faisant que personne ne lui parlait jamais clairement. Il observa un instant le lac et son calme. Rien ne pouvait le perturber. Il se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers Poudlard. Quand il rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor, il se changea grâce à sort et se coucha, songeant à l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et espérant qu'il y avait eu peu de victimes que ce soit parmi les habitants village sorcier ou les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Heureusement, on était dimanche. Harry put donc avoir six heures de sommeil. Le lendemain, à huit heures, alors que presque tous ses camarades de Gryffondors dormaient toujours, Harry se leva. Il commença par prendre une douche glacée espérant ainsi se remettre les idées en place. Il enfila son uniforme puis se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il arriva parmi les premiers et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Vers neuf heures et quart, Hermione vint le rejoindre. Elle lui adressa uniquement un _bonjour_ et un « bien_ dormi ? »_. Harry lui répondit mais son attention était toute tournée vers les hiboux de poudlard qui devait apporter la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il voulait absolument savoir combien il y avait eu de blessés ou de... morts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- La _Gazette._

- Pourquoi ?

- Des mangemorts...

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu, ce matin, s'exclama Ron, en se dirigeant vers eux ?

- Bien, merci, répondit Harry, attendant toujours aussi impatiemment l'arrivée du journal des sorciers.

- Je ne doutais pas de cette réponse, vois-tu ? Comment cela peut-il être autre chose alors que tu as passé la nuit en dehors du dortoir ?

- Que s'est-il passé, cette nuit, demanda Hermione, oubliant la remarque de Ron ?

- Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué, je crois... Je suis partie prévenir Dumbledore.

- Tu ne pratiques toujours pas l'occlumencie, Harry, demanda Hermione, sans aucun ton de reproche ?

- Si, mais il avait l'air vraiment en colère. »

Harry ne voulait pas parler du sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour que Voldemort ne sache pas qu'il s'insinuait dans son esprit, même si c'était plus malgré lui qu'autre chose. Après tout, Ron était un mangemort... Il devait en parler à Hermione. Mais comment ? Les hiboux arrivèrent alors dans la Grande Salle, attirant l'attention des élèves. Harry saisit son exemplaire et regarda la Une. Il y trouva l'article tant attendu.

_**Attaque à Pré-au-Lard**_

_La nuit dernière, le monde magique a connu la première attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ose-Prononcer-Le-Nom visant une grande population de sorciers. En effet, Pré-au-Lard, village sorcier à proximité de l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, Poudlard, a été attaqué. A l'heure actuelle, on dénombre trois morts – à l'Avada Kedavra – et deux blessés graves dont l'un a subi l'Endoloris à plusieurs reprises. Nous offrons toutes nos condoléances aux familles de John Nelson, Amelia Stuartson et Henri Smith. Ces trois sorciers, qui comptent désormais parmi les premières victimes de la deuxième guerre, ont été les premières personnes à se trouver sur le chemin des mangemorts. Les deux blessés graves, quant à eux, ont tentés d'aider les forces de l'Ordre qui sont intervenus très rapidement. On compte parmi elles le professeur de Sorts et Enchantements, Filius Flitwick, et la gérante du bar « Aux Trois Balais », Mrs Rosmerta. Toute l'équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier leur souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Les dégâts sont mineurs par rapport à ce qu'aurait pu provoquer six des mangemorts les plus entraînés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, aucun mangemort n'a été arrêté. Un spécialiste des Sortilèges déclarait ce matin que le transplanage qu'avaient réalisé les mangemorts, cette nuit-là était impossible à tracer. Apparemment, il leur a fallu un temps minime pour transplaner, pas plus que quelques secondes. Le spécialiste, Pr. Matthews, nous a dit qu'on pouvait même remettre en cause la définition même de transplanage et parler de téléportation. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Shacklebolt Kingsley, Auror du Ministère et proche de Albus Dumbledore, a déclaré : « Les Aurors du Ministère ont des sources fiables. Celles-ci nous ont prévenus de ce qui présageait d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Nous avons essayé d'être les plus prompts plus tôt. Malheureusement, certains sorciers sont morts cette nuit. Nous appelons donc à la vigilance de toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers. ». Voilà ce que déclarait un membre du ministère plus tôt ce matin, mais personne ne sait avec exactitude qui pouvait être cette source : un agent du ministère infiltré chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sorcier qui aurait aperçu des mangemorts... Vous retrouverez en page 2 l'interview des proches des victimes ainsi que le parcours qu'ont pris les mangemorts. _

_**Rita Skeeter, **__reporter n°1 de la Gazette des Sorciers. _

Harry finit de lire l'article de Rita Skeeter. Le bilan : trois morts et deux blessés graves, dont son professeur d'Enchantements, n'était pas pour lui ce qu'on pouvait appeler bilan léger. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir aidé mais l'attaque sur le centaure l'avait mobilisé. La question sur le transplanage l'intrigua. Il n'était pas spécialiste en la matière mais le transplanage qu'avait réalisé Lucius Malefoy était tout simplement intriguant. Il n'avait alors aucun appui au sol et volait à une vitesse importante.

« Harry !

- Euh, oui, Hermione ?

- Je t'appelle depuis plusieures minutes.

- Où est Ron ?

- Ron ! Euh, il est parti voir Luna. »

Harry pensait que son départ avait un tout autre but mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, surtout qu'il pouvait être écouté.

« Tu as fini de manger ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux faire un tour dans le parc ?

- D'accord. »

Les deux amis quittèrent la Grande Salle, où Harry se sentait observé que ce soit par ses amis, camarades ou professeurs. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le Parc de Poudlard. Tout en marchant, Harry lui raconta sa vision et comment il avait prévenu les membres de l'Ordre. Etait-ce le moment de tout lui dire ?

« J'ai d'autres choses à te dire.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas attendre Ron ?

- Non, je vais aller chercher la carte des Maraudeurs et ma cape. Je pense qu'on sera mieux dans la cabane hurlante.

- D'accord, mais si on te cherche...

- On fera vite. On ne peut pas risquer de se faire entendre. »

Les deux amis se rendirent vers la tour des Gryffondors. Heureusement, personne n'était dans son dortoir. Il redescendit rapidement, la carte des Maraudeurs dans la poche de son jeans et la cape sous son sweat-shirt. Hermione le suivit. Les deux amis allèrent vers le parc de Poudlard. Certains élèves s'y promenaient déjà. Ils s'abritèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les centimètres, qu'avait pris Harry au cours, diminuèrent l'espace entre Hermione et lui. Elle dut presque se coller à lui. Harry dut stupefixier un couple qui passait près du saule cogneur puis stupefixia le saule cogneur lui-même. Gênés et lentement, ils empreintèrent le passage secret qui conduisait vers la cabane hurlante. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés en dessous de l'arbre construit dans les intérêts de Remus Lupin, ils se débarrassèrent de la cape. Cet endroit rappelait à Harry un souvenir particulièrement douloureux. Hermione et lui s'assirent sur un des vieux canapés de la cabane.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire et pourquoi ne pas attendre Ron ?

- Je vais d'abord commencer par te dire ce que je voulais te dire puis je te dirais tout à propos de Ron. »

Harry lui raconta tout pour son petit entraînement de l'été, son sortilège d'occlumencie, les pierres que recherchaient Voldemort et l'indice du Centaure, toutes les énigmes qu'il devait résoudre. Hermione assimilait tout au fur et à mesure et posait certaines questions en élève préférée de Mrs. McGonagall. Une fois que le récit de Harry fut terminé, Hermione lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance, dit-elle avec une légère moue boudeuse. »

Harry se dit alors qu'elle était absolument adorable avant de se ressaisir et de déclarer :

« Non, je voulais simplement t'éviter des problèmes. Si des mangemorts savent ce que tu sais, ils pourraient te faire du mal. Ils sont encore plus dangereux qu'avant. Je devrais d'ailleurs penser à t'enseigner l'occlumencie, dit-il, songeur. »

Elle sourit devant la protection de Harry et lui demanda :

« Tu ne me diras pas pour juin ?

- Tu ferais mieux de ne rien savoir, Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne pouvait lui répondre. Hermione saisit son trouble et l'interrogea.

« Et pour Ron ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

« Cet été, pendant qu'on était au Quartier général, je suis tombé sur un parchemin dans la chambre de Ron. Il était ensorcelé, en fait, il s'agissait d'une lettre de Drago Malefoy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Ron manigance avec Malefoy ?

- Il lui demandait dans cette lettre de le rejoindre au lieu de réunion de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il a aussi fait allusion à la marque et apparemment, Voldemort attendait un rapport me concernant.

- Harry, tu es en train de me dire que Ron est un mangemort !

- Hermione, je sais que ça paraît insensé mais c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Tu es désolé ?! »

Des larmes emplissaient les yeux de la jeune fille, qui s'était levé brusquement. Harry se demanda si elle le croyait ou pas.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Harry. Ron était ton meilleur ami et il t'a trahi pour Voldemort. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est écoeurant. »

Harry se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu dois le dire aux membres de l'Ordre.

- J'y ai réfléchi mais Ron ne peut rien dire de secret s'il n'est au courant de rien... Le lieu du Quartier général est sous Fidelitas. Et...

- On pourrait se servir de ça pour communiquer de fausses informations à Voldemort. Si Ron croit que nous sommes au courant de rien, il va penser que tout ce que nous disons devant lui est vrai.

Il dira à Voldemort que tu ne sais rien pour les pierres et que tu ne maîtrises pas l'occlumencie. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Harry avait retrouvé une compagne de route. Ils regagnèrent Poudlard et essayèrent d'oublier pour le reste de ce week-end.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Un review, c'est une minute de son temps mais beaucoup de bonheur pour un auteur amateur.

XXX, Elpotter.


End file.
